


Somethings Are Meant to Be

by mb_stortroen1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Grantaire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of miscarriage, Minor Violence, Omega Enjolras, Overprotective Grantaire, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of abuse, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/pseuds/mb_stortroen1832
Summary: Both Grantaire and Enjolras know that they are pre-destined mates - have known it since they met - but refuse to do anything about it.That is until Enjolras goes into heat, and Grantaire is the only Alpha around and is forced to take away the Omega's suffering.As they deal with the aftermath of the mating and their newly formed bond, everything starts to change, but what happens when Enjolras discovers that he's pregnant with Grantaire's child?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays following this with two chapters posted each day because some are very short.
> 
> Just a quick side note. In my Alpha/Beta/Omega world, they don't know whether they are an Alpha, Beta, or Omega until puberty hits around ages 9-12.
> 
> This is only looked at by me, so any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Les Misérables" or these characters, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the plot of this story.

_July 13 th, 2017_

It was Saturday night and the meeting had just wrapped. The Les Amis were sitting around playing cards, telling jokes, or drinking. Enjolras sat off to the side while the rest of the group joked around. He had been feeling a little off all day, but didn't feel like drawing attention to it. He simply wrote it off as a lack of sleep.

As the night went on, the group of friends started trickling out. Courfeyrac and Jehan were the first two to leave, needing to get their daughter, Rosemary, home to bed. They were soon followed by Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta. Marius and Cosette left about the same time. Soon after, Bahorel and Feuilly followed suit. Combeferre asked Enjolras if he'd be alright before leaving with Éponine, leaving Enjolras alone with Grantaire.

Enjolras would call Grantaire one of his closest friends, but because they were what Alpha, Beta, and Omega experts called "pre-destined", it was hard being around him for more than two hours before his senses went on overdrive. Because despite being "pre-destined", they both refused to act on instinct. Enjolras was most certainly attracted to Grantaire, whether that was because of his Omega instincts or just finding him attractive, in general, Enjolras had no clue. He wrote it off as a mixture of both. He wanted to be with Grantaire, he did. Enjolras was so in love with him that it was ridiculous, but he just didn't want to be with him because apparently the universe thought they were perfect for each other. Enjolras figured that if they were meant to be together, they'd get together in their own time. He had never talked about it with Grantaire before, but it was clear that he felt the same way.

Enjolras was beginning to pack up when he looked over at Grantaire, who was sketching. "I was surprised that you didn't fight me on my speech tonight."

"Well, I didn't fight you tonight because Omega rights are one of the few subjects that I actually agree with you on. I was best friends with Jehan growing up. I saw how he was treated on the playground and in gym class, just for being an Omega. Someone can be brave and strong and still be an Omega. They aren't delicate." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras nodded. "Thanks, Grantaire."

All night long, Grantaire could smell Enjolras' scent, radiating off of him. He was used to his smell, but it was never this strong. It had been weak before everyone left, but now, that it was just the two of them, it was intoxicating. The more the scent grew, it became clearer to Grantaire that it was the beginnings of a heat. Enjolras knew it, too, but refused to acknowledge that that's what it was.

The silence continued to grow, and Grantaire could tell that the hot flashes and sweating had begun. Enjolras was clearly uncomfortable. Grantaire couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Enjolras, are you alright?" He stood up and walked closer to Enjolras. His scent becoming stronger and stronger with every step.

As Grantaire walked closer, Enjolras was slowly becoming intoxicated by the scent of his "pre-destined" mate. Sure, Grantaire always smelled divine, but now it was driving him to insanity. "You remember last month when I had the flu?" He looked up at Grantaire, who nodded. "Well, it was during the time when I would get my suppressant injection, and they tell you that you can't get one when you're sick, so now, I'm going to have to suffer through this heat. And right now, you're scent is becoming unbearable." Enjolras finished. He stood up after he finished putting his stuff away. "I need to get home."

"You'll never make it. An Alpha will smell you, and they'll take you as their own." Grantaire told him. "Let me get you there."

Enjolras froze knowing that it was a bad idea, but he reluctantly gave in. They walked out of the café, and in the direction of Enjolras' flat. By the time, they got to the flat, Enjolras was whining and whimpering. Grantaire wanted desperately to help him, but he wouldn't until Enjolras wanted him too. The moment Enjolras stepped in the flat, his shirt and jeans were off of his body. It wasn't uncommon for an unmated Omega to use masturbation to get through the heat.

Enjolras moved to lay down on the couch. His fingers making their way into his soaking wet boxers. His hand started pumping his cock, which his other hand found its way to his entrance to finger himself open. Enjolras moaning with every movement. From the way, Jehan talked about a heat and suffering an Omega went through until an Alpha helped them through, Grantaire knew that Enjolras was in for a painful few hours, let alone three days.

Using his fingers wasn't enough, Enjolras soon realized. It didn't help either that he could smell Grantaire standing only five feet away from him. He needed him. He didn't care what he was risking. He wouldn't make it through this without Grantaire's help.

"Grantaire, please. Help me. I need you." Enjolras begged. "I can't…I can't do this without you."

Hearing the pleas, Grantaire started removing his clothing as he walked toward Enjolras. He picked Enjolras up, who whimpered at the touch. His Alpha's touch taking some of the ache away. Grantaire carried him into the bedroom. He set Enjolras down before climbing over him.

"Grantaire, please." Enjolras begged. His hands gripping Grantaire's arms like they were a life raft.

Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras' forehead. "I'll help you. Everything will be okay, I promise."

He finished removing his clothing. Grantaire then stripped Enjolras of his soaked-through boxers. Once they were derived of all clothing, Grantaire went searching for lube in Enjolras' drawer. During heat, an Omega self-lubricates, but an Alpha still needs lube to ease themselves in. As Grantaire searched, Enjolras' fingers had found his cock and entrance again. The whimpering and whining not stopping, and Grantaire knew it wasn't going to until he entered Enjolras.

Grantaire found lube and crawled back over the bed. He removed Enjolras' fingers from his cock and entrance. His slowly pushed his fingers inside of Enjolras. By this time, Grantaire knew that Enjolras was stretched open enough, but he also knew that this was Enjolras's first heat, and he wanted to be careful. Enjolras let out a moan as Grantaire's fingers entered him.

"Grantaire, please. I'm open enough. Please, just fuck me." Enjolras screamed as he buried his fingers in the sheets.

He pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube. Grantaire lubed up his own cock before lining himself up with Enjolras.

An Alpha couldn't wear a condom during a heat because the Omega's self-lubricant melted through the latex. An Omega can only become pregnant during a heat, so because of the hormones in an Omega's body, the lubricant rejects anything trying to stop a pregnancy from occurring. Anytime an Alpha and Omega have sex off-heat, they can use a condom, and they both can use lubricant since an Omega can only self-lubricates during a heat.

Grantaire slowly pushed inside of Enjolras with his cock. "I'll make it go away." Enjolras' scream was maddening as Grantaire continue to push in. "I'm sorry."

"No, it feels so good. Keep going. I need you, so much." Enjolras pleaded.

Grantaire was fully sheathed inside of Enjolras, but he almost pulled out with every wince that Enjolras gave, but Enjolras begged him to stay inside of him.

"Please, just fuck me." Enjolras cried. He wrapped his legs around Grantaire's waist causing his Alpha's cock to go deeper. Enjolras moaned.

Grantaire started thrusting, hard and fast, knowing that was what his Omega needs. He pulled out completely before driving back in. Fucking him, over and over again.

An Omega's heat lasted for three days. The first day being the strongest and more painful than the rest. It's all about the relief of the suffering. Fast and quick. The second and third day aren't as painful, but they are still incredibly quick and fast paced. The mating usually happens in the first day, and if an Alpha and Omega are lucky, a bond will occur. By the end of the third day, the mating, and possible bond, are settled.

A bond is extremely rare. The most cases that a bond is formed is between pre-destined mates. Mates destined to be together from before birth. If a bond is formed, an Alpha and Omega will have an empathic bond, receiving impressions of joy, love, fear, hope, and anger from it. It's what an Alpha uses to sense if their Omega is in trouble. The bond is unbreakable, and is only severed when an Alpha or an Omega dies.

"Fuck, Grantaire, you feel so good. Please." Enjolras moaned into Grantaire's neck. Grantaire could feel his nails digging into his back and the heels of his feet digging into his ass. "Harder. Oh, my God. Harder. And faster. I need it faster."

Grantaire started pounding into Enjolras. All Grantaire could hear were Enjolras' screams, pants, sighs, and moans. He could also hear the banging of the headboard against the wall.

"Oh, my God. It's perfect. Grantaire, don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop." Enjolras begged.

Grantaire knew when he hit his Omega's prostate because Enjolras threw his head back, arched off of the bed, and screamed, manically.

"Fuck, there. Right there. Fuck me, there." Enjolras was screaming so loud that Grantaire was sure that all of Paris could hear them.

Grantaire continued to pound into the Omega's prostate. Enjolras let go of Grantaire's back to reach for the headboard. Enjolras continued moaning about how good it felt as Grantaire could feel his knot begin to form. Grantaire's hand reached around Enjolras' cock when he felt Enjolras' walls start clinching around him. He was reaching his peak.

His Omega's screams of filth continued until white hot cum was spilling from Enjolras. As he rode out his orgasm, Enjolras started to settle down. Grantaire's own release soon followed after Enjolras', and he was spilling his own cum into Enjolras' body. His knot keeping him inside of Enjolras.

Grantaire maneuvered as best he could while he stayed stuck inside of Enjolras. His knot wouldn't go down for about an hour. Enjolras cuddled into Grantaire as he eyes slipped closed. He was exhausted, so Grantaire just let him sleep knowing that his heat was far from over.

***

Grantaire woke up the next morning. He slowly pulled his cock from inside of Enjolras. Enjolras groaned at the feeling. He unwrapped himself from Enjolras to find his own boxers. Grantaire walked into the kitchen deciding to make them breakfast. Once his Omega woke up, they would have to talk about what happened the night before, and what would continue for the next two days.

Grantaire wasn't going to deny to Enjolras that he didn't love him or that he didn't want this. He just hadn't thought that their mating would happen like this. He had wanted Enjolras to make the choice himself if he had wanted it or not. Enjolras was the one that mattered in this situation. He was the Omega. He made the calls. And whatever Enjolras wanted him to do, he would do.

Breakfast was just about done when Grantaire heard Enjolras moving around in the bedroom. He watched the door open, and Enjolras, still looking exhausted, walk out. His hand on the wall as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Enjolras was dressed only in boxers and a robe. Enjolras came to sit down at the kitchen table.

"I made breakfast." Grantaire set a plate of pancakes, bacon, and sunny-side eggs in front of him. He also placed a cup of orange juice and a mug of coffee next to the plate.

"I'm not hungry." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire sighed. "Enjolras, the heat is far from over, you know that. You need to keep your strength up, so please, eat."

"The protective instincts have already started to take over, and we haven't even settled the bond, yet. Wow!" Enjolras said, dryly.

Grantaire tried not to feel hurt by the comment. He knew that Enjolras was still adjusting to being a mated Omega. He pulled the plate away. "Fine. If you don't want to eat that's your choice." He started buttering and putting syrup over the pancakes when he heard the unmistakable sound of Enjolras' stomach growling. He smirked and put the plate back in front of him.

"Okay, maybe, I'm a little hungry." Enjolras said, shyly, as he picked up the fork.

Enjolras ate all that was on his plate. He pushed the plate away before standing up. He wobbled a little as he made his way to the couch. Enjolras couldn't do any work today. The only thing that he could think about was that their mating wasn't supposed to happen like this. He couldn't hate Grantaire for it. After all, he had begged Grantaire to help him through it. He just hated how the mating happened.

Grantaire finished the dishes before going to sit in the living room. He sat down in the chair across from Enjolras. Enjolras stared intently at the screen of the TV. He watched Enjolras for a few moments before speaking.

"So, are we going to talk about it?" Grantaire asked.

"Talk about what?" Enjolras asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb. You know what." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras pulled his head from the TV to glare at Grantaire. "We knew it was supposed to happen. We're "pre-destined", remember?" He pulled the robe further around him. Enjolras couldn't deal with this situation right now. He loved Grantaire, but right now, he just wanted to be as far away from his Alpha as possible. Enjolras needed time to adjust to the change that just occurred in his life.

"I know, we are." Grantaire told him. Enjolras looked at him with a shy gaze. "Look, Enjolras, I'm not going to deny that I haven't wanted you since the first moment I saw you, and that being around you made my senses go haywire, but I promise you that I never wanted our mating to happen like this. I wanted you to decide when it happened." Grantaire confessed. "Enjolras, I'm not going to force it on you. The ball is in your court. You're the Omega, you make the calls. I will do whatever you want me to do. Okay?"

Enjolras nodded, but didn't say anything. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

***

The next morning, Grantaire woke up on the couch with kinks in his back. He distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch after Enjolras went to shower after the second round of sex before going to bed. Grantaire had decided that staying on the couch was the best idea because he wanted to give Enjolras space.

Grantaire had stayed up late, cleaning the leather couch of cum. The second round had taken Enjolras by surprise with how quickly it had come on. Grantaire had just enough to time to run back to the bedroom to get the lube before Enjolras was screaming for him to fuck him. Grantaire did exactly what Enjolras asked. Went the pace he asked for. Finally, once his knot had gone down, Grantaire pulled away from his mate to allow him to get up and clean himself of the sweat and cum. Once, Enjolras went into the bedroom, he didn't come back out again.

Grantaire sat on the couch as he checked his phone. He had a bunch of text messages from their friends asking where he and Enjolras were. He decided not to tell them that Enjolras was in heat, so he just told them that he was busy and hadn't seen Enjolras. When he set his phone down, he saw Enjolras come out of the bedroom. Grantaire felt guilty when he saw that his mate was walking with a limp.

"Are you okay?" Grantaire said.

"It just hurts a little, but I'll be okay." Enjolras told him, wincing as he sat down.

Grantaire closed his eyes, and then, he opened them. "I'm sorry. I tried to be gentle."

"Grantaire, it's not your fault. I was the one begging for you to go faster and harder. I practically asked for it. Besides, don't they say that an Omega is practically a slut during heat?" Enjolras asked.

"They do, but they also say that the first heat is always the worst. Considering that you've been on suppressants since you were 12, this makes it your first, so it's understandable." Grantaire explained.

Enjolras didn’t say anything in response. It was about 10 minutes before either of them spoke again. "Grantaire, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. I couldn't have done this without you," Enjolras told him. "I also want to thank you for giving me the space when you know I need it."

"You’re welcome." Grantaire reached for Enjolras' hand, and squeezed it. "We should probably talk about what happens after."

"Well, we need to register as mates at the Alpha and Omega office, first." Enjolras mentioned. "After that, I don't really know. I think following today, I'm going to need a few days. Just a few. It's a big adjustment for me."

"I can do that. Like I said, I will do anything that you want me to do." Grantaire told him. Enjolras looked at him with a soft smile. "By the way, our friends are asking where we are. Do you want to tell them or not?"

"Um…eventually. I'm surprised that they haven't figured it out. It's been three days, and there's three other Omegas in our friend group, who know what three days for an Omega means. They are all smart, it shouldn't take rocked science to figure it out." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire nodded in agreement.

***

For the rest of the day, they mostly spent their time watching TV, reading, or playing board games. Anything that would distract Enjolras from the last round. Grantaire had agreed to shower, and then leave to give Enjolras all the space that he needed until Enjolras called him.

By the time, the last round started, they were already in the bedroom. Enjolras had wanted to be in the bedroom because the couch had been very uncomfortable. About an hour after moving into the bedroom, the heat had started. As with previous round, Grantaire waited until Enjolras wanted him to move toward him before doing anything.

The last round was the quickest. It had only lasted about a matter of three minutes before there was cum all over them. Grantaire finished his released before being stuck inside of Enjolras. It was another hour before Grantaire could pull out of Enjolras, and like he promised, he went to shower. He made sure that Enjolras was alright before leaving the flat. Grantaire wasn't even out of the building by the time, Enjolras could feel the missing part of him that was his mate.

Enjolras got off of the bed to shower. After his shower, he changed the sheets. During heat, the sheets never got changed until it was over because there was no point in exchanging dirty sheets for new sheets when the new ones would just get dirty again. Enjolras wasn't going to risk Combeferre finding out just yet. His best friend was a Beta, and didn't have the strong sense of smell that an Alpha had, but he still wasn't risking it. After a few days, he would tell his friends, but only after he had time to adjust to the change.

Little did Enjolras know, an even bigger change to his life was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! The second should be up in a few minutes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only looked at by me, so any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Les Misérables" or these characters, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the plot of this story.

A day after the heat ended, Enjolras went the clinic to get his suppressant. It would stop the next month's heat. It was Omega's right to decide when they started and when they went off suppressants, so Enjolras decided to stay on them until he was ready to go off them.

Three days after the heat, like he promised, Enjolras called up Grantaire telling him that they needed to go and register. Grantaire met Enjolras at the Alpha and Omega Mate Registration office an hour after hanging up with his mate. There wasn't much to the registration. It was just a quick signing of a few papers that declared them as mates.

As they filled out the papers, Grantaire could feel Enjolras' sense of uncomfortableness, but didn't dare voice it in the registration office. Enjolras seemed adjusted to the new situation, but Grantaire could tell that he hadn't been ready to do this just yet.

When they were finally done filling out the papers, the woman, a Beta, at the desk, reminded them that they are free to live separately unless a pregnancy occurs, then, by law, they need to cohabitate. That law was in place for the sake of the child and the Omega's protection. It was the one law that remained unchanged. All the other laws of Alphas and Omegas had been tweaked, but not that one. It was also the one law that Enjolras agreed with. Not to say that an Omega couldn't take care of themselves while pregnant, it was just easier having the Alpha there because they were able to soothe the Omegas needs during the duration of the pregnancy.

They walked out of the office. Enjolras with his hands in the pockets of sweatshirts. Looking like that, he looked so small and unsure of himself. Grantaire had to stop himself from reaching out to him.

"You can touch me. I can tell you want to." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire started running a hand down his back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Enjolras nodded. He turned to face. "Grantaire, I want you to know that I consider you one of my closest friends. I know that when we first met that wasn't always the case. I was incredibly cruel and cold to you, and I know that I will never be able to take that back. But now, after being around you these last three years, and despite it causing my senses to drive me wild, I do consider you one of my best friends. However, that being said, I'm not ready to put any label, other than friend on this, yet. I just... can't."

"It's okay. I get it. I told you that I wasn't going to force this on you. You make the calls. We will take this as slow as you want, okay?" Grantaire reached for his hand.

Enjolras smiled at him. "Okay. Thank you for being the best Alpha."

"You're welcome. Do you want to grab lunch?"

"Actually, I have to meet with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. They've been worried about me, and I have to meet them to prove to them that I'm alright." Enjolras told him.

"You didn't tell them?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras shook his head. "I didn't see the point when Courf will be able to smell you on me the moment I sit down."

After a mating, the Omega gains some of the Alpha's scent. It's a way of telling other Alphas that the Omega has been claimed.

"That's fair."

"You can tell the others if you want, though." Enjolras replied before pulling his hand from Grantaire's. "I'll see you later."

Enjolras walked away from Grantaire. It hurt to be walk away from him, but he needed to. Despite, being in love with Grantaire, he just couldn't be in a relationship with him. Not yet. He just needed a little more time to adjust before making any attempt at a romantic relationship with his mate. He was just glad that Grantaire understood. Most Alphas wouldn't. Enjolras felt incredibly lucky. He could have ended up with any Alpha, and somehow he had gotten Grantaire. The thought made Enjolras smile as he walked in the direction of the café where he was supposed to be meeting his two best friends.

When Enjolras walked in, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were already there. They were sitting at a table with coffee already in their hands. Enjolras walked up to the counter to get his coffee before walking over to his friends. He had barely sat down when Courfeyrac pounced.

"Where were you? You fell off the face of the planet for like six days?!" Courfeyrac asked. Enjolras shrugged in response, but Courfeyrac's Alpha senses picked up on it right away after he finished talking.

It was a scent. Enjolras' scent. It had changed. The Omega's scent was usually spearmint mixed with a sweetness like sugar, but today it also smelled like pine and paint. Grantaire's scent.

"Oh, my God! Grantaire mated you, didn't he?!"

Enjolras doesn't say anything.

It eventually dawned on Combeferre. They hadn't been able to find Enjolras or Grantaire anywhere for three days. An Omega's heat lasted three days. "Enjolras, did you go into heat?"

Seeing that they weren't going to let it go, plus this is what he had come to tell them, Enjolras didn't see the point in denying it. "Yes, I went into heat."

"But you're on suppressants?" Combeferre pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but you remember that flu I had last month." Enjolras waited for his friend to nod before continuing. "It happened around the time that I would get my injection, and they won't give it to you when you're sick, so…yeah, I went into heat."

"But that doesn't explain why you smell like Grantaire?" Courfeyrac pointed out.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "He was the only Alpha around, Courf. So, he brought me back to my flat. I couldn't take the pain. I begged him to help me. He fucked me. We mated. End of story." He explained, bluntly.

"No, it's not "end of story". You mated with Grantaire, you're pre-destined mate, like Jehan and I. Do you know what this means?" Courfeyrac asked, excitedly.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know what it means, but neither of us are ready for that yet. We maybe mated, but we decided to take it slow. We both need to time to adjust to it."

"But-" Courfeyrac started.

"Drop it, Courf. My relationship with Grantaire is none of your business, alright? Just drop it, please!" Enjolras snapped at his friend.

They turned the conversation to a different subject since it was clear that his mating with Grantaire was a touchy subject with Enjolras, right now.

***

Across Paris, Grantaire sat in front of a canvas. He was working on a portrait of Enjolras that he had been working on before they had mated. It's not the first portrait that he's ever done of Enjolras. His sketchbook was filled with sketches of Enjolras in pencil, watercolors, and charcoal. The sketches involved Enjolras giving a speech, surrounded by their friends, completely nude, nude with the French flag wrapped around the bottom half of his body, and so much more. There were just simply Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras, and more Enjolras. Grantaire's one hope was that his mate never saw these.

Grantaire was in the middle of putting more color to Enjolras' hair in the portrait when there was a knock on the door. He set down his palette and put the paintbrush in a cup of water. He stood up from the stool to walk to the door. Grantaire opened it to reveal Jehan holding his daughter. He looked at him confused.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Jehan asked. Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "I asked you on Saturday night after the meeting if you could babysit little Rosemary."

Grantaire slapped his hand to forehead as he remembered. "That's right! Sorry, it's been a busy last couple of days." He invited Jehan in.

Jehan set Rosemary's diaper bag next to the door. "Yeah, speaking of the last few days, where did you go?"

"I…um…I had to…I had to help Enjolras with something." Grantaire said, running his hand through his curls.

"What kind of thing take three days to…" It dawned on Jehan what happened. "You mated with Enjolras?!"

"I had to. He was in pain and begging me to help him. I didn't have much of choice."

Jehan sighed. "How did he react?"

"He said that he would need time, and this morning, he asked me if we could take it slow. He's not ready for a romantic relationship, which I totally get. Enjolras has never been in a relationship before we all know this. Besides, I'm not going to force this on him. It's his choice how far he wants this to go." Grantaire told him.

"But you're pre-destined, just like me and Courfeyrac are. When he and I met, nothing else mattered. We mated, and then we were graced with Rosemary." Jehan told him, looking down at his daughter with adoration.

Grantaire crossed his arms. "Jehan, for some of us, it's not that simple. I love Enjolras, but I will do whatever he wants me to do now." He leaned over to take Rosemary from Jehan's arms. "You should probably go or else you'll be late."

Jehan placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before leaving the flat. Once he was gone, Grantaire looked down at the little girl. He briefly thought about the possibility of Enjolras being pregnant, but quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Instead, he turned to the task at hand.

Babysitting Rosemary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be posted on Monday!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only looked at by me, so any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Les Misérables" or these characters, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the plot of this story.

A few days later, Enjolras was sitting in his flat, reading a book, when he felt a jolt of happiness from his bond with Grantaire. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face knowing that his mate was enjoying himself.

Enjolras tried to read, but he couldn't focus on the book because his mind kept wondering to Grantaire. They hadn't seen each other in a few days. The Grantaire-shaped hole in his chest ached whenever he wasn't near, and Enjolras realized that he wanted - no, needed to see him. He set down his book and grabbed his phone. He found Grantaire's number before calling him. His mate answered on the second ring.

 _"Hey, Apollo. What's up?"_ Grantaire said when he answered.

"Not much. I was just calling to see if you want to get together for coffee tomorrow morning." Enjolras told him.

_"Sure. As a date or not as a date?"_

"Um…how about our first unofficial date." Enjolras told him.

_"That works for me. I'll see you tomorrow. The Musain. Say 10 A.M."_

"That works. See you tomorrow." Enjolras smiled as they said goodbye.

***

The next morning, Enjolras arrived at the Musain, two minutes late. Grantaire had already arrived. He was sitting at a table near a window. Enjolras smiled when he saw him. He walked to the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I slept in way too late." Enjolras said.

"No, it's alright." Grantaire told him. "I took the liberty of ordering you your coffee. I hope you don’t mind." He pushed the mug toward Enjolras.

"No, I don't mind. Thank you." Enjolras said.

Due to his protective instincts, Grantaire couldn’t help looking over Enjolras to make sure that he was alright. He could smell his scent on Enjolras, and had to stop himself from smiling. Grantaire could also see that his mate looked tired. "Are you alright?"

Enjolras nodded as he took a sip of coffee. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, which I shouldn't be since I've been sleeping more than I ever have. It's not that big of a deal."

Grantaire glanced at Enjolras, skeptically. "Okay, if you say so, but if something was wrong, you would tell me, right?"

Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand and squeezed it. "Of course."

***

In the weeks that followed their unofficial first date, the two of them started spending more time together than they ever had before. The rest of their friends also ended up finding out about their mating. They explained to them that they were taking it slow.

But seven weeks after their mating, Enjolras started avoiding Grantaire, completely. He started feeling poorly, which wasn't a luxury for him being a third year in graduate school. When Enjolras started making frequent trips to the bathroom to vomit, even without eating anything, Combeferre started to grow concerned. Grantaire was almost mad with worry since Enjolras wouldn't return any of his texts or calls.

On the morning of August 31st, Courfeyrac was coming over, so they could put the final touches on an upcoming rally. When Courfeyrac arrived, the first thing that he heard was the sound of Enjolras vomiting in the bathroom. He looked at Combeferre, who was setting down a book, with a concerned expression on his face.

"How long has that been going on?" Courfeyrac asked.

"About a week." Combeferre replied.

The moment that Enjolras came out of the bathroom, Courfeyrac smelled it. Enjolras' scent was different from the last time he saw him. Grantaire's scent was much stronger than it usually was, and it was growing stronger with every passing second that he stood in Enjolras' presence. Much like Jehan's scent had when he had been pregnant with Rosemary.

"Um…Enj, can I ask you something?" Courfeyrac asked.

Enjolras looked at his friend. "Sure. What's up?"

"How many weeks has it been since you and Grantaire…you know…had sex?"

Enjolras did the math in his head. "It's seven weeks today, why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's a reason that you've been sick for the last week." Courfeyrac told him.

"Yeah, it's the flu." Enjolras told his friend, not catching on to what Courfeyrac was trying to tell him.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. You would have been over it by now."

Enjolras continued to look at his friend confused, but then, Combeferre finally got it.

"Wait, Courf, are you saying that Enjolras is pregnant?" Combeferre asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Enjolras shook his head in disbelief. "No, I'm not pregnant. We were careful."

Courfeyrac scoffed. "Come on, Enj, don't be daft. You know as well as I do that during an Omega's heat there is no way to be careful."

"I would have known by now." Enjolras said.

"An Omega is always the last one to know." Courfeyrac pointed out. "I smelled it on Jehan about three weeks before he even knew."

Enjolras' head was spinning. There was a chance that he was pregnant. Pregnant. With Grantaire's child. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn't taking it slow.

Seeing his best friend in distress, Combeferre walked to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We can find out for sure, Enj. I'll call the doctor and see if we can get you an appointment for tomorrow." He went to go make the call.

Courfeyrac walked to his shocked best friend. Enjolras had gone as white as a ghost. "Hey, it's going to be okay, Enj."

"Yeah, but what about Grantaire? This isn't taking it slow, Courf." Enjolras told his best friend.

Courfeyrac rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright. You know that Grantaire will be by your side during the course of your possible pregnancy."

"I know." Enjolras said. "And speaking of Grantaire, no mentioning this to him until we know for sure. And when we do, and if I am pregnant, I'm the one who tells him. And no one finds out until after he knows."

Combeferre came back from making the appointment. "You were lucky. I got you in for an appointment tomorrow morning at 10 a.m."

Enjolras sighed before they all sat down to discuss the rally.

***

Later that night, Enjolras laid on his bed, imagining what it would be like to be pregnant. His belly growing bigger every day, feeling the baby move inside of him. How happy Grantaire would be knowing that he was going to be a father. He placed a hand over his belly, and could feel the protective instincts start kicking in. Enjolras closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

***

_September 1 st_

The next morning, Enjolras woke up needing to vomit again. When he was finished, he got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Combeferre was making breakfast. Enjolras poured himself a glass of orange juice since he wouldn't be able to drink coffee if he really was pregnant, so he better get used to it now.

Combeferre placed a plate of toast in front of him. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry, and if I eat something, it will just come right back up." Enjolras told him, but at the look on Combeferre's face, he picked up a piece of toast and buttered it before taking a few bites.

"Are you sure that you want me to go with you. What about Grantaire?" Combeferre asked. He was careful with the question because he didn't want to upset with Enjolras.

At the mention of Grantaire, Enjolras' stomach did a flip. He shook his head. "No, I want to know for sure before I tell Grantaire. I don't want to get his hopes up, but I can't do this alone, so please will you come, 'Ferre?"

Combeferre nodded in agreed.

They left 20 minutes later for the doctor's office. They checked in at the front desk, and the secretary gave Enjolras a clipboard to fill out his information. As he filled out the information, Combeferre sat next to him, reading on his phone. After he handed the information back to the secretary, he waited for the nurse to call him back.

Not even five minutes later, the nurse called Enjolras back. Enjolras stood up, Combeferre following.

"Julien Enjolras?" The nurse asked.

"That's me. Would it be alright if my friend came back with me? He's not the other father, but I just need the support." Enjolras asked.

"Of course." The nurse led the two back with a smile. "I take it that you haven't told the Alpha father?"

"No. I wanted to know for sure before I told him." Enjolras said.

The nurse had Enjolras stand on the scale to start the pre-checkup. "Don't want to get his hope up?"

"Yeah." Enjolras smiled at her.

The nurse finished the pre-checkup, she lead them to an exam room and told Enjolras that the doctor would be right with them, before leaving. Once the door was closed, Enjolras started panicking. He turned to Combeferre, who was back to his reading.

"'Ferre, what if I am pregnant? I can't handle this. It's too soon for me and Grantaire. And I'm still in college! I'm not ready to be a father!" Enjolras cried.

Combeferre took his best friend's hand and squeezed it. "Enj, it's going to be fine. Grantaire will support you, he will. Plus, you have many other friends who will help you through this."

"But what about me? What if I'm not ready?" Enjolras asked.

"Hey, just calm down. We don't even know if you are pregnant for sure, yet. But even if you are, you are not alone in this." Combeferre told his friend.

Enjolras nodded and took a deep breath. Combeferre went back to his reading as they waited for the doctor. The doctor, a Beta, came in five minutes later. She introduced herself as Dr. Miller.

"Which one of you is Julien?" Dr. Miller asked.

"I am, and can you call me Enjolras?" Enjolras asked.

Dr. Miller smiled. "Of course."

She sat down at the desk, pulled out a pen, and flipped to a page on the clipboard. Dr. Miller began asking Enjolras questions to which he answered each of them truthfully. When the questions were done, Dr. Miller instructed Enjolras to sit on the exam table.

"Now, this shouldn't take long. I just have to check your heart and breathing. After that, I'll send you to a room to urinate in this cup." She held up the cup. "We'll check the results. You should know whether or not you're pregnant within the next hour."

Enjolras nodded. Dr. Miller continued with her exam before sending Enjolras to a room to do his business. After Dr. Miller took the cup to the lab, Enjolras went back to the exam room to wait for the results. Enjolras hated all the waiting, he just wanted to know if he was pregnant or not. His hand went to his stomach as he took a few deep breaths.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Miller came in with a smile on her face. "Congratulations, Daddy…or Papa."

Enjolras let out a breath he hadn't even realized that he was holding. He felt tears in his eyes, but blinked them back.

He was pregnant. With Grantaire's child.

He felt the panic come crashing over him all over again. All he wanted was to tell Grantaire and have his Alpha hold him, assuring him that it would all be okay. But he needed to stay in the doctor's office a little bit longer before that could happen.

Dr. Miller sat down. "I'd say that you are about seven weeks along. What were your heat dates in July?" She asked.

"Um…the 13th-15th." Enjolras murmured.

"Alright, so that puts the estimated due date at around May 24th. Now, Enjolras, how much do you know about Omega pregnancies?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Not much. I know that an Omega's pregnancy is 10 months. It's so long because it needs to decide whether the baby will be an Alpha, Omega, or a Beta despite the fact that the person doesn't know what they are until they start going through puberty. That's pretty much it. I didn't have time to do much research because I was too busy panicking." Enjolras told her.

Dr. Miller chuckled. "That's perfectly alright." She then preceded to tell Enjolras all the do's and don'ts of pregnancy. "That's pretty much all you need to know at the moment. I can gladly tell you that I will be your doctor for the reminder of your pregnancy. Your next appointment will be the 13th of October. However, if you experience any cramps or bleeding before that, come in immediately." She handed Enjolras the appointment card. "All of my contact information is on there. Please don't hesitate to call, text, or email if you have any questions. I look forward to seeing you again, Enjolras."

"Thank you, Dr. Miller." Enjolras took the card and put it in his wallet.

Dr. Miller smiled before leaving the exam room.

Enjolras and Combeferre stood up to leave. Neither of them said a word until they got back home. Combeferre watched his best friend as he stuck the appointment card on the refrigerator. He just wanted to know what was going through his best friend's head.

"Enj, are you okay?" Combeferre asked.

"I'm fine. I just…I need to tell Grantaire." Enjolras pulled out his phone to send a text to the other father of his baby.

_**Enjolras (11:49 A.M.): Hey, can we meet? We need to talk.** _

_**Grantaire: (11:49 A.M.) Sure! The Musain? 15 minutes? Is everything okay?** _

As Enjolras typed his reply, he could feel tears in his eyes. He had no idea, but suspected that it had something to do with the hormones.

_**Enjolras (11:51 A.M.): Everything's fine. We just need to talk. Um…I was thinking somewhere a little more private. How about I come over to your flat?** _

_**Grantaire (11:51 A.M.): Yeah, sounds good. See you in 20 minutes.** _

Enjolras pocketed his phone. He looked over at Combeferre, who was smiling down at his phone. He was probably texting Éponine. He quickly said goodbye to his friend, who simply waved, before leaving the flat. Enjolras left his flat to head to Grantaire's.

His heart was racing as he got on the metro to head to the other side of Paris. He sat down on a seat across from a young couple with a young child in their laps. The child couldn't have been more than a year old. Enjolras smiled at the child, who had looked his way. The child smiled back at him. When the child turned back to his parents, Enjolras' smile faded. His hand moved to his belly. Enjolras could already feel an inexplicable and unconditional love for the child growing there. He just hoped that Grantaire would feel the exact same way that he did.

Enjolras got off the metro and walked in the direction of Grantaire's building. He didn't have to wait for Grantaire to buzz him up because as he was about to hit the button, a woman came walking out, letting Enjolras slip inside. Enjolras took the elevator up to Grantaire's floor, and found his mate's flat quickly. He knocked on the door.

He heard hurried footsteps on the other side of the door. Grantaire opened the door with a smile on his face. Enjolras gave his own small, shy smile in return.

"Please, come in." Grantaire told his mate.

Enjolras walked into the flat. He looked around the room. It was a small studio flat. Grantaire's bed sat in the corner on the far side of the room. There was a small kitchen, next to the bed. Then, there was an old, comfy looking couch, an armchair, a coffee table, and a TV to make a small living room, which is where Enjolras was standing now. Grantaire's clothes were mostly kept in the bedroom area, along with his art supplies. The flat looked very much lived in, and very much fitting to Grantaire's personality. Enjolras hated that he was going to be changing Grantaire's lifestyle in a matter of minutes. He heard Grantaire shut the door, and he turned to face him.

"Can I get you something? Water? Coffee?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras shook his head. "Something to eat?" Enjolras shook his head, again. "Okay, Enjolras, what is it? You said we needed to talk-"

"I'm pregnant!" Enjolras blurted. He mentally cursed himself for just blurting it out.

Grantaire stared at him with a blank expression. "Wait, what?"

Enjolras took a deep breath before saying it again. "I'm pregnant. With your child."

"You're sure about this?" Grantaire asked.

"Grantaire, I had it confirmed by a doctor over an hour ago, yes, I'm sure." Enjolras said, exasperatedly. "If you don't believe me, use your Alpha senses to confirm it for yourself."

That's exactly what Grantaire did, and not a moment later, he could smell it. His scent on Enjolras was stronger than when he had last seen him, and growing stronger with every passing second.

"You're pregnant." Grantaire told him. Enjolras didn't say anything, only nodded. "You're pregnant." He said again, but this time with a smile. He walked toward Enjolras, and took his hands in his own. "You're pregnant." He said again. His smile even bigger.

"I'm pregnant." Enjolras said, with a smile of his own.

Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist, and picked him up. Enjolras let out a scream of surprise, but wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck. Grantaire spun him around while Enjolras laughed. Then, suddenly, Grantaire stopped and set him down.

"Wait, are we – are we keeping it?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes, we're keeping it." Enjolras said, protectively. They were keeping their baby, no matter what. If someone tried to take their child away from them, it would be over Enjolras' dead body. "So, you're happy about this?"

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, and could see that his mate looked absolutely terrified. He felt his heart clinch at that. He realized that Enjolras thought that he was going to reject him. Grantaire noticed that a few curls were hanging over Enjolras' eyes, he used that as an excuse to touch him. He moved the curls behind his ear with a smile, Grantaire then cupped his mate's face. "Enjolras, I am beyond happy, okay?"

Enjolras pulled out of Grantaire's arms. "But it's too soon. We said that we would take it slow. This isn't taking it slow!" Enjolras cried. "I don't know how to do this, Grantaire! I don't know how to be a father!"

Grantaire walked to Enjolras, and wrapped his arms around his waist. His mate was crying now. "'Jolras, it's going to be okay. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to be doing this alone. There's me, and all of our friends. Not to mention if you have questions, go to Jehan. He's been through this before." He wiped a tear from Enjolras' face. "And just because we are having a baby, doesn't mean that we still can't take it slow." He pulled Enjolras into a hug. "Everything is going to be just fine."

He felt Enjolras nod.

When they separated, Grantaire asked Enjolras. "Do you want to stay? We need to talk about happens next anyway." Enjolras muttered a sure as he went to sit on the couch. "I'll also order some food. Any requests? Or does anything you eat just come right back up?"

"Um…Chinese?" Enjolras suggested.

"Coming right up." Grantaire grabbed the Chinese takeout menu from his pile to hand it to Enjolras. "Pick out whatever you want."

Enjolras grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down what he wanted. He listed: egg rolls, chicken with broccoli, chicken fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, general Tso's chicken. He handed his list back to Grantaire, who rolled his eyes affectionately at Enjolras when he saw it, since it was comprised mostly of dishes with chicken. He pulled the website up on his laptop to order their food. He put Enjolras' requests in first, then his own. Grantaire added beef chow mein, cheese wontons, and Kung po chicken.

After he was done ordering, Grantaire set the laptop off to the side. Enjolras had wrapped himself in a blanket, and cuddled into his mate's side. Grantaire noticed Enjolras' hand move to his belly.

"When did your doctor say you'd be able to feel movement?" Grantaire said.

"Dr. Miller, my OB/GYN, said that I'll feel movement around 15 weeks." Enjolras replied.

"How far along are you?"

"Only seven."

They just sat there while they waited for their food to arrive. Enjolras played with a thread on the edge of the blanket. Grantaire ran his fingers through his mate's blonde curls.

"You know, just cuddling with you is the only thing that I've wanted since I discovered that I was pregnant." Enjolras admitted, shyly.

Grantaire smiled. "Well, as I've said I'm not going anywhere. You can cuddle me all you want." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Enjolras' head.

Enjolras grinned widely at the feeling of the kiss. He closed his eyes to listen to Grantaire's heartbeat. "How do you want to do the living situation? Because we're going to have to live together now that I'm pregnant."

"Well, since this place is a little small and I'm sure that you don't want to kick Combeferre out, how about we just find our own place?" Grantaire suggested.

"That sounds fine to me." Enjolras replied.

"Okay."

They didn't move from that that position until the food arrived, and Enjolras was forced to move, so Grantaire could get the food. Enjolras watched Grantaire pay the delivery man, and he felt warmth in his heart because he was having a child with the man that he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THERE IS MINOR VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, AS WELL AS THE MENTION OF A MISCARRIAGE!***
> 
> This is only looked at by me, so any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Les Misérables" or these characters, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the plot of this story.

_September 12 th_

They started looking for a flat a day later, and by the end of the day, they had found one. It had three bedrooms. One for them, one of the baby, and the other they'd use for storage. Grantaire had decided to rent a space from the art school for his art studio. With the help of their friends, it hadn't taken long to move all their stuff into their new flat.

The rest of their friends had figured out that Enjolras was pregnant when they had asked them to help them move into their apartment. Jehan had squealed in happiness after he found out and pulled Enjolras into a tight hug. Enjolras couldn't help, but smile at his friend's excitement.

About a week later, Enjolras was close to being nine weeks pregnant. He was working on homework while he waited for Combeferre to come over to discuss the next Les Amis rally. The rally was to show support for Omegas and their right to have control over their own body. It was scheduled to take place on September 23rd. Enjolras knew that the best decision was to cancel the rally now that he was with child, but he couldn't bring himself to cancel it. He loved his unborn child, he did, but activism was in his blood. There was no way that he was cancelling the rally.

When Combeferre arrived, he was hesitant in sitting down with Enjolras to plan. Enjolras looked at his friend.

"What?"

"I…just…are you sure that we should go through with this? Look, Enj, I understand how much Les Amis means to you, but now you're pregnant. Maybe it's time to take a break for a while." Combeferre said.

Enjolras sighed. "Yes, we are going through with it."

"Enj, you're potentially putting your unborn child's life in danger!" Combeferre cried.

"They'll be fine!"

"You do realize that the baby you are carrying isn't just yours, but Grantaire's too! He'll never let you through with it." Combeferre pointed out.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "It's not his choice. It's mine. I'm not giving up what I've dedicated my life, too, just because I'm pregnant."

"Fine, but be ready for Grantaire to go ballistic."

***

Later that day, once Grantaire had gotten home from work, Enjolras shyly and gently reminded Grantaire of the rally taking place in a matter of days. Grantaire didn't react instead he stayed facing away from Enjolras. Enjolras watched Grantaire cautiously.

"Grantaire, did you hear what I said?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire didn't reply as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. After taking a sip, he looked at Enjolras. "What do you want me to say?"

Enjolras stood up. "Anything is better than the silence."

"Well, I already told you that I'm not going to force you into doing anything that you don't want to do, and nothing I say is going to change your mind about the rally, so…" Grantaire trailed off.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire in disbelief. "Is that really all you're going to say?"

"What? You clearly don't care about the fact that you're pregnant if you're so willing to put the life of our unborn child in danger, so what is there for me to say?" Grantaire said.

"That is not true."

Grantaire rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't, you would have cancelled the rally, but instead you're still going to go through with it."

"Because it's in my blood, Grantaire. I can't just stop." Enjolras pointed out.

"Yes, you can. You just don't want too." Grantaire crossed his arms.

Enjolras walked to Grantaire. "Grantaire, I promise you that everything will be fine. Our baby will be fine."

"You don’t know that." Grantaire replied.

"Yes, I do. You'll be there, as will Bahorel. Our baby and I will be fine."

Grantaire sighed. "Whatever." He walked out of the kitchen to head into the bedroom.

Enjolras didn't dare follow after him. He had expected a different reaction from Grantaire, but he could tell that Grantaire was fighting to stay in control. Enjolras figured that he'd let Grantaire calm down. So, he sat down in front of his computer to go over the agenda for the meeting that was taking place the next evening.

***

By the time the rally came, Enjolras was dealing with the disapproving looks from the members of the Les Amis. Jehan refused to talk to him, but he had no idea why. They were all currently in the location of where the rally was taking place. More people were joining every minute. Grantaire stayed glued to Enjolras' side, and Enjolras had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

The rally began with Enjolras standing on a stage, giving his speech. Grantaire was watching the crowd from the side of the stage, watching for anything – or anyone – that seemed out of place. It's his job to protect his Omega and his child. He had promised himself that no harm would come to them, and he was going to make due on that promise.

Enjolras was halfway through the speech when Grantaire spotted it. A glint from the sun of something silver in the hand of an Alpha male. Grantaire just had enough time to run to Enjolras and knock him to the ground when the shots rang out, and the entire area erupted into chaos.

"You alright?" Grantaire said, helping Enjolras stand up.

Enjolras nodded. "I'm fine."

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." Grantaire grabbed Enjolras' hand and pulled him off of the stage.

Grantaire pushed their way through the crowd, his hand still gripped in Enjolras'. But as he pushed his way through, he felt Enjolras' hand slip from his. Grantaire whipped around, and watched as Enjolras was pulled with the crowd in the opposite direction from him. Grantaire continued to push his way through the crowd in the direction that Enjolras was pulled, but in the sea of people, he couldn't make out Enjolras' blonde curls. Eventually, he felt a hand reach out from behind a trash can that pulled him out of the crowd.

It was Enjolras.

Grantaire cupped his Omega's face. "Thank god. Are you okay? What about the baby?"

"The baby's fine. Now, let's just get out of here." Enjolras told him.

They continued to push themselves through the crowd, but it was difficult when the crowd was going in two different directions. They eventually got through the crowd, and made for the Café Musain, which was the rendezvous point. They had almost reached their destination when they were intercepted by a group of Alphas, the leader being the man that Grantaire saw with the gun.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Alpha said.

"Please, just let us through." Grantaire asked. He squeezed Enjolras' hand.

The Alpha let out a cruel laugh. "Do you really think that I'd let you and this pretty Omega anywhere?" He reached for Enjolras' curls, but Grantaire grabbed his hand and bent his wrist back causing the Alpha cry out in pain.

"Touch him, and you die." He growled.

The Alpha turned his angry eyes to Grantaire. "Do you really believe that you can take me, as well as four others?"

"In order to defend him and my child, I'll do anything."

"So, he's your Omega and he's with child, while that just make this all the more fun." The Alpha signaled for two of the other to grab Enjolras, and pull him away from Grantaire.

Enjolras struggled as he was pulled away until one of the Alphas slapped him, hard enough that a tooth cut the inside of Enjolras' cheek. Grantaire reached for Enjolras, but was held back by the Alpha leader. Grantaire watched helplessly as the other two pushed Enjolras to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, repeatedly.

"No, please. Please!" Enjolras cried out.

The leader finally told them that was enough as he let go of Grantaire. "Maybe that will teach him that Omegas aren't nothing more than whores for Alphas." The leader and the others all cackled as they walked away.

Grantaire ran to Enjolras, who was now unconscious. He used his Alpha senses to try and sense if there was still a baby, but he couldn't sense anything. He lifted Enjolras in his arms, and instead of the Musain, he ran toward the hospital.

***

Enjolras woke up to the sound of beeping in his ears and the smell of cleanser. He knew immediately that he was in the hospital. He opened his eyes and blinked multiply times at the white light. He felt something in his hand, and turned to see that it was Grantaire's hand. Grantaire let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he had woken up.

"Thank god!" He leaned forward. "Do you remember what happened?"

Enjolras blinked as he tried to remember. "There was a rally. Someone had brought a gun causing chaos to erupt. We ran into the crowd, and got separated. We soon found each other again. As we made for the Musain, five Alphas found us. The leader taunted you before he had two others start to beat up on me. They kicked me in the stomach." Enjolras stopped, suddenly. His hand reached for his belly. "Oh, my God! Grantaire, the baby. Please tell me that our baby is alright!" He could feel the tears brewing in his eyes.

Grantaire moved from his seat to the hospital bed. He pulled Enjolras into his arms. "Shh, it's alright. Relax. Our baby is just fine. They did a scan to make sure, and by some miracle, they are going to be alright."

Enjolras felt the tears fall as he buried his head in Grantaire's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Grantaire rubbed his back as his mate cried into his shoulder. "It's alright. I'm fine. You're fine. The baby is fine. Everything is going to be alright."

They stayed like that until they heard the hospital door open, and their friends barged in. In the hands of their friends, were balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals. Enjolras rolled his eyes as he saw what his friends were bringing in.

"Thanks, guys." Enjolras said.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Enj." Bahorel said.

Enjolras nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Good. You should be." They all turned to see Jehan standing in the doorway. "You're pregnant, Enjolras. How could you go through with it? Knowing what was at stake."

Enjolras realized in that moment why Jehan had been so short with him for the past week.

Seven years ago, right before everyone was about to start at the university, and after Jehan and Courfeyrac had mated, Jehan had ended up pregnant. Once he had found out, he had done everything that he was meant to do, but had ended up having a miscarriage. Following the miscarriage, Jehan had fallen into a really dark and deep depression that had almost tore him and Courfeyrac apart. Jehan, eventually, overcame his depression, but had refused to have sex with Courfeyrac for years following. That is until about a year ago when he had gotten pregnant with Rosemary, who was now almost four months old. Jehan had been terrified that he would lose another baby and didn't do anything that would cause harm to the baby. As a result, the subject of miscarriage and getting hurt while pregnant was a very touchy subject for Jehan.

"Jehan…" Enjolras started.

"You could have lost that child growing inside of you, Enjolras. Do you really think you could have handled that? Losing a child, even one that is unborn, is heart-wrenching. That baby isn't just a part of you, but it's also a part of Grantaire. Did you think about how Grantaire would feel if you had lost the baby? It's just as hard on the Alpha as it is the Omega. How could you have been so thoughtless?" Jehan had started crying, and Courfeyrac pulled his mate into his arms.

Enjolras felt stabs of guilt as he watched Jehan break down in Courfeyrac's arms. It was clear that Courfeyrac didn't know whether to glare at Enjolras or feel sympathy for him. Enjolras wanted to go and comfort Jehan, too, but he knew that if he moved from the bed, Grantaire wouldn't like it.

"Jehan, I'm sorry. I didn't think." Enjolras told his friend. Jehan pulled away from Courfeyrac to sit beside Enjolras. Enjolras took his hand and squeezed before looking around the room. "Can Grantaire, Jehan, and I have the room for minute?" Everyone left the room, but Courfeyrac hesitated until Jehan gave him the go ahead. When the door was shut, Enjolras started speaking. "Jehan, I am so, so, so sorry. When Courf first told me that I was pregnant, I didn't want to believe it. Hell, I didn't believe it until my OB/GYN told me. When it was confirmed, I felt overjoyed, but also terrified. Terrified because I had to tell Grantaire, and I had no idea how he was going to react. Terrified about the pregnancy and giving birth. But mostly, terrified for me. I guess, when Combeferre reminded me of the rally, I felt that it would help me hang on to the life I had before I found out I was pregnant. I realize now that I can't go back to the life I had before Grantaire and I mated. I should have cancelled the rally because at the time I didn't realize what I was potentially costing Grantaire and I, but now I know. When those Alphas were beating on me and kicking my stomach, I had never felt so helpless in my life. I realized then how much this child inside of me meant to me. I love this baby." Enjolras placed his hand on his belly. "I love this baby more than my own life."

Jehan smiled at him through his tears. "I understand why you did what you did, I do. I just…"

"I know. I am so sorry." Enjolras said, wiping one of Jehan's tears away.

"I know." Jehan wrapped his arms around Enjolras. "I forgive you." Enjolras returned the hug with a smile. When Jehan pulled away. "I'm going to go find the rest of our friends since I'm sure you two need time to talk."

Once Jehan had left, Enjolras turned to look at Grantaire. "How are you?"

Grantaire shrugged, taking Enjolras' hands in his. "I watched them beat you, and I couldn't do anything. What kind of protector does that make me?"

Enjolras cupped Grantaire's face. "'Taire, you are the best protector that I could have. It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Grantaire gave him a confused look. "I should have cancelled the rally, but I didn't. So, in the end, it was my fault. I promise you for the rest of my pregnancy, no more protests or rallies, okay?"

"Okay." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras took one of Grantaire's hands, and pressed it against his belly. He still couldn't feel movement, but he figured that Grantaire could sense the baby, giving him some comfort. "I promise that we will be able to hold our baby."

Grantaire nodded, but didn't reply. Instead, he just kept his hand on Enjolras' belly, and pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters on Wednesday!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only looked at by me, so any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Les Misérables" or these characters, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the plot of this story.

_October 13 th_

September bled into October, and it soon became time for Enjolras' second appointment. He was 13 weeks pregnant, but still hasn't felt any movement. He figured that he'd start to feel movement within the next couple of weeks. All of the bruises on his stomach had healed from his beating, thanks to Omega healing, so he thankfully didn't have to worry about those anymore.

He and Grantaire walked into the clinic, and made their way to the front desk, so they could check in. Once that was done, they moved to the chairs to wait to be called back. Enjolras could feel his mate's nervousness, so he reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. Grantaire gave him a nervous smile.

Enjolras had slowly started to grow bolder in giving Grantaire affection since his time in the hospital after the rally. When Grantaire would walk him to meetings, he would take his hand. Enjolras would hug him before he left for university on the mornings and afternoons that he had class. He would cuddle him whenever they were sitting on the couch or in bed. Whether the change in the amount of affection he gave Grantaire was hormones, bond, or just simply "I'm glad that you're my Alpha because I've been hopelessly in love with you for years", Enjolras didn't know.

The one thing that Enjolras hadn't done, yet, was kiss Grantaire. He knew that Grantaire wanted to kiss him, but was resisting the urge because of the promise he made of letting Enjolras call the shots. From the bond, Enjolras could feel that Grantaire loved him, but Enjolras had always been good at hiding what he was feeling, so he knew how to not let Grantaire pick up on it. He would kiss him, eventually, but not yet.

Enjolras was pulled out of his thoughts by Grantaire shaking him. He looked up at Grantaire. "What?"

"The nurse is calling you." Grantaire said.

"Oh." Enjolras smiled, shyly.

He stood up to walk toward the nurse, his hand staying in Grantaire's. They followed the nurse back to an exam room where she took Enjolras' height, weight, and blood pressure. She then left them to wait for Dr. Miller. Enjolras sat back down next to Grantaire, reaching for his hand.

"Hey, it's alright." Grantaire said, kissing the back of his hand.

Just then, Dr. Miller entered the exam room. "Hello, Enjolras." She greeted, and then, she noticed Grantaire. "And you must be the Alpha. I'm Dr. Miller." She reached out her hand.

"Grantaire." Grantaire said as he shook the doctor's hand.

Dr. Miller sat down. "Well, Enjolras, how are you feeling?"

"The morning sickness has stopped, so that’s good. Otherwise, I feel fine." Enjolras explained

"That's good." Dr. Miller noted on her notepad. "Any movement from the baby, yet?"

"No, not yet. Is that normal?" Enjolras asked.

His doctor smiled. "Of course. You are 13 weeks, which some Omegas do feel movement around this time, others it takes another couple of weeks. Don't worry, you'll start feeling your baby soon enough. Of course, at first it will just be little flutters of movement. It won't be until around 18 or so weeks that you'll start to feel the baby kick, and that's when Grantaire will be able to feel the baby move." Dr. Miller explained. "Now, how about we take a look?"

Enjolras let go of Grantaire's hand to stand up. He hopped up on the exam table, and rolled up his shirt to let Dr. Miller place the end of her stethoscope to his belly to listen to the baby's heartbeat. When she smiled, Enjolras couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, too.

"Is the baby alright?" Enjolras asked.

"The baby is just fine." Dr. Miller replied, removing the stethoscope. "You can put your shirt down. They are definitely moving around in there, so you should be feeling something soon. By the time, you come for your next appointment, you'll be far enough along to do an ultrasound, and find out the gender, if you want?"

Enjolras got off the exam table. "Great."

"When do you want us to schedule to the next appointment?" Grantaire asked, approaching Enjolras.

Dr. Miller quickly looks at her calendar. "December, but as usual, any sign of bleeding, pain, or uncomfortableness, come in immediately."

"Of course." Enjolras told him.

"Overall, I think that's it for the day." Dr. Miller told him.

They leave the exam room, and head to the desk to schedule Enjolras' next appointment. When they walked out of the clinic, Grantaire reached for Enjolras' hand as they walked toward the metro.

"Before we head home, can we go eat? I'm starving." Enjolras asked.

Grantaire nodded. "Sure. You pick?"

"I really don't care as long as I get food."

"Alright." Grantaire chuckled.

***

Grantaire ended up choosing a café that wasn't far from the Eiffel Tower. Enjolras always seemed to forget that Grantaire knew Paris like the back of his hand and knew all the best places to go. After they ordered their food, Enjolras went to sit outside while Grantaire waited for the food. Enjolras was admiring the people walking along the sidewalks of the city he loved, when Grantaire came with their food.

"Two blueberry scones and a decaf coffee." Grantaire set down.

Enjolras smiled. "Thanks."

Grantaire sat down with his strawberry scone and coffee. "I'm sorry about the need for decaf coffee."

"It's the price I pay to carry our little one." Enjolras said as he took a bite of his scone. "Speaking off…how do you want to decorate the nursery? I was thinking of painting it either green or yellow. I don’t really want to do the whole "pink for girl, blue for boy" thing. They are a spring baby, and green or yellow are springy colors."

"I haven’t really thought about it, but I'm fine with either green or yellow. As for baby supplies, I'm sure that our friends will want to throw a baby shower, which will take care of clothes and toys. So, we'll only have to worry about the crib, high chair, changing station, stroller, and the car seat." Grantaire said, picking at his scone.

Enjolras chuckled. "I'm surprised that Jehan, Cosette, and Éponine haven't said anything about a baby shower. They went all out for Jehan's when he was pregnant with Rosemary."

"Give it a few more days, and they will." Grantaire smiled at Enjolras, who smiled back. Neither of them said anything for a while, just having a moment of smiling at each other until Grantaire broke it. "Um…have you thought about whether you want a boy or a girl?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, I'd be happy with either. I do hope that they are a Beta, though, because I feel that is the safest possibility that they could be until we all have the same rights. I know that we won't know what they are for many years, but that is what I hope." Enjolras commented.

Grantaire nodded in agreement. "Alright, so do you want to start looking at things now?"

Enjolras shook his head. "Not really since we have time. However, I do want another scone." He put the last bite of the second one into his mouth.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I'm eating for two." Enjolras reminded.

"You realize that that is just a myth, right?"

"Yes, but the point still stands." Enjolras looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Grantaire."

Grantaire stood up from his seat as he chuckled. "You know I am not looking forward to when you send me out at three in the morning for whatever it is that you're craving." He commented as he entered the café

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he looked down at his belly and placed a hand on it before saying. "Your papa is weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only looked at by me, so any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Les Misérables" or these characters, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the plot of this story.

_October 25 th_

Two weeks after his second doctor's appointment, Enjolras was contacted by Cosette about the baby shower. When he had received the call, he had known right away what it was about. He had reluctantly agreed to meet her, Jehan, and Éponine at the Musain after his last class of the day. That was how Enjolras currently found himself sitting around a table at the Musain planning his baby shower.

"Is this really necessary?" Enjolras asked. "I'm only 15 weeks pregnant, can't this wait a few weeks?"

Cosette and Éponine turned to look at him with wide eyes, while Jehan looked personally offended.

"No, we have to start planning it now." Cosette said. "All we want to plan today is the date, time, and place. That way we have something to put on the invitations. The rest can wait until you're further along."

Enjolras rolled his eyes before agreeing with a reluctant sigh. "Fine."

His friends all, but cheered once he agreed.

Jehan opened his planner and grabbed a pen. "So, when would be the best time?"

"Um…probably about two to three months before I'm due." Enjolras said, placing a hand on his belly. "That way it will give Grantaire and I time to put it all away in the nursery."

"When is your due date again?" Éponine asked.

"It's estimated at around May 24th-26th."

Jehan flipped to March in his planner. "How does March 3rd sound? It's a Saturday. And it's two and half months before your due."

Enjolras pulled out his phone to see if the date Jehan suggested would work, while Cosette and Éponine did the same. Once, they all checked, they all agreed that that could be the date.

"Awesome. So, Enjolras, you can pick the time and the place."

"Well, as for time, I'll have to talk to Grantaire about it. I'll let you know as soon as he and I agree on one." Enjolras told his friends. "As for a place, I really haven't thought of one."

Just then, Madame Houcheloup, the elderly owner of the Musain, as well as a Beta, walked up to them. "How are my favorite people doing?"

It was a well-known fact that the Les Amis were Madame Houcheloup's favorite customers because they were all regulars in the café. Plus, she had been kind enough to allow them to use the backroom for their meetings. She also treated each and every one of them like they were her own children.

"We're great." Cosette said.

"Well, I'm doing better than great because I'm pregnant." Enjolras told her.

Madame Houcheloup's face lit up. She came around the table to pat his shoulder. "Oh, that's so wonderful. I knew there was something different about you, but I couldn't place my finger on it. How far along are you? Who is the father? Is it Grantaire? I bet, it's Grantaire."

"I'm 15 weeks." Enjolras replied. "And as for who the father is, yes, it is Grantaire. How did you know?"

"Well, I wouldn't expect it to be anyone else. You two were made for each other." She said, causing Enjolras to blush. "So, what are you doing?" She gestured to the table.

"We were just discussing Enjolras' baby shower. We have a date picked out, but we hadn't picked out the place, yet. Enjolras has to talk to Grantaire before deciding the time." Cosette explained.

Madame Houcheloup smiled. "You can have it here. Hell, you're crazy if you think I would allow you to have it anywhere else, but here."

"Alright, so here, I guess." Enjolras turned to his friends.

Madame Houcheloup clapped her hands in excitement before turning to go into the kitchen. She came back with a plate of her famous chocolate cake, and set it down in front of Enjolras. "On the house."

"Thanks." Enjolras said, picking up the fork and taking a bite.

"Hey, how come he gets cake, and we don't?" Jehan asked.

"He's pregnant, plus every time the rest of you come in here, you always order something different. Enjolras always orders the chocolate cake." Madame Houcheloup explained.

The other three laughed before giving her their orders. Key lime pie for Cosette and strawberry shortcake for Éponine and Jehan. Once she had the orders, Madame Houcheloup went back to get them their desserts, as well.

"So, we have date and place figured out, and you said that you'd talk to Grantaire about time, right?" Jehan asked to which Enjolras nodded. "Great. Looks like we have everything we wanted to get done today."

The other three nodded, but before Enjolras could hurry up and finish his cake and leave, Éponine asked him a question.

"So, speaking of Grantaire, what exactly are you guys?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I'm not sure, we haven't put a label on it. All I know is that we're taking it slow. I mean, I know that I love him and that I'm carrying his baby, but we just…I guess, if I had to put a status on it, I'd say that it's complicated."

Cosette and Éponine were okay with that answer before standing up to go to the restroom. Jehan stayed and watched Enjolras as he finished his cake.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"Nothing. It's just you look happy."

"I am. And I know, Grantaire is too."

Jehan smiled and leaned across the table to squeeze Enjolras' hand.

By the time, Cosette and Éponine returned, Enjolras was done with his cake. He stood up and quickly said his goodbyes to his friends, telling them that he would give them a time as soon as he could and for them to call him when it was time to meet up again.

Once Enjolras got home, he grabbed his backpack to do some school work. He pulled out the book that they were assigned to read for one of his classes, and started to read. He had only been reading for a few moments when he felt strange movements inside of him. It took him a second to realize what they were, but when he did, a huge smile formed on his face before he went back to his reading.

***

While Enjolras was out with Cosette, Éponine, and Jehan, Grantaire had decided to go to the hardware store to look for colors to paint the nursery. Enjolras had said that he wanted green or yellow, so those were the colors that Grantaire decided to look for. As he looked through the color palette, he picked a few selections that he thought Enjolras might like.

They had decided that the nursery would be the bedroom across from theirs. That way it made it easier to hear the baby cry at night, and they didn't have to walk that far. Grantaire was very anxious to start decorating the nursery. He had so many ideas floating around for how to decorate it.

When he arrived back at the flat, he was surprised to see that Enjolras was home. Grantaire set down his bag and walked toward the couch. He placed a kiss on the top of Enjolras' head. Enjolras was pulled out of his reading.

"Hey." Enjolras looked up as Grantaire came to sit on the couch. "Where did you go?"

"To the hardware store to look at selections of paint for the nursery."

"Oh, what did you come up with?"

Grantaire stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me, and I will show you."

Enjolras smiled, and put his book down. He then grabbed Grantaire's hand as he stood up. They walked into the room that would be the nursery. Grantaire had Enjolras stand in the middle of the room while he held up the paint selection against the wall. He had three different colors of green and two different colors of yellow. Enjolras studied each color to make the right decision. He ended up liking the seafoam green that Grantaire had picked.

"I like the seafoam green one. It's a pretty color, and I think that it's perfect." Enjolras commented.

"Good because that's the one that I liked the most, too." Grantaire agreed. He placed the selections on the floor in the room. "We'll wait until we know what we're having before we start painting." Grantaire walked to Enjolras to place his hand on his belly. "Speaking of, how is our little jelly bean today?"

"Jelly bean?" Enjolras asked with a smile.

"Well, they are still tiny and we still don't know that sex. It's better than calling them 'it'." Grantaire commented.

"I like it. As to answer your question, our jelly bean is just fine. I started feeling movement after I got home from meeting with Jehan, Cosette, and Éponine." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras with a smile so bright, it made Enjolras' heart grow with warmth. "Really?"

Enjolras nodded. "It felt surreal. It's mostly been just flutters, no kicks, but there is definitely movement going on in there."

Grantaire kneeled down to press a kiss to his belly before standing back up. He grabbed Enjolras' hand before leading him out of the nursery. They sat back down on the couch. "How was the meeting?"

"It was alright. We have a date and a place. March 3rd at the Musain. Madame Houcheloup insisted on it being there once she found out what we were planning. I told them I would talk to you about time. I was thinking one in the afternoon." Enjolras suggested.

"Works for me." Grantaire said. "What about a registry?"

"We didn't really talk about that, but we should probably start putting one together soon."

Enjolras picked up his book again while Grantaire grabbed his sketchbook from his bag. They sat on the couch in silence. Stealing glances when they knew the other wasn't looking. Enjolras wanted so badly to kiss the other man, but he knew that it wasn't the time, yet.

 _Soon. I'll kiss him soon._ Enjolras thought as he read his book with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters on Friday! So, for the next chapter, I can promise kisses, and some sexy times (the story is rated E, after all). Just a tiny spoiler to tide you over until Friday. Any guesses on what the sex of the baby will be?
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised sexy times are in this chapter!
> 
> Also as usual, this is only looked at by me. Spelling/grammar mistakes are my own!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own "Les Misérables" or these characters. Just the plot.

_December 10 th_

It was the night before they would have the first ultrasound and find out whether their baby was a boy or a girl. Enjolras was 21 weeks pregnant, and he had a small baby bump. It was small enough that unless you knew that he was pregnant, you couldn't tell. They had spent the last couple of weeks trying to decide on names.

"I really like the name Madeleine Jo, if it's a girl." Enjolras faced Grantaire in their bed. It had been a name that Grantaire had suggested a few days ago, and Enjolras just fell in love with it.

"Alright, so Madeleine Jo, if it's a girl. But we still need a boy's name." Grantaire sighed.

Enjolras thought about it, but the only name that kept coming back to him was Jace. There was just something about that name that Enjolras really liked. It just seemed like a fitting name for their baby.

"How about Jace?" Enjolras suggested.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "That's unusual, but I like it. It fits." Realizing that there was no middle name, Grantaire suggested. "Might I suggest William as a middle name?"

"Jace William." Enjolras tried it out. He thought about how it sounded before agreeing.

"So, Madeleine Jo, if it's a girl. Jace William, if it's a boy." Grantaire said as Enjolras nodded his head.

Right at that moment, Enjolras felt a kick to his side. It was the baby's first kick. He excitedly grabbed Grantaire's hand, and pressed it to his belly. Grantaire looked at him confused before he felt a kick against the palm of his hand. When he felt it again, he realized that he had tears in his eyes. Grantaire looked up at Enjolras.

"That's incredible."

As Grantaire's hand stayed on his belly, Enjolras watched how Grantaire's face changed as he felt the baby move around. Enjolras couldn't help himself. He reached out and placed a hand on Grantaire's cheek to pull his head to look at him. Before Grantaire could ask what he was doing, he felt a pair of lips on his.

Grantaire was startled that he didn't return the kiss right away, but when he felt Enjolras start to pull away, he stopped him by bringing a hand up to his face. He pulled Enjolras' lips back to his. Enjolras smiled against Grantaire's lips, and Grantaire slipped his tongue next to Enjolras'.

As they made out on the bed, Grantaire's hand slowly made its way underneath Enjolras' pajama pants and briefs. He wrapped it around his cock. Enjolras moaned into Grantaire's mouth as his Alpha stroked his slowly growing hard cock. Their lips continued their movements as Grantaire's hand continued theirs. But Enjolras didn't want to have sex like this, so he pushed Grantaire away.

"What?"

"Not like this."

"Not like what?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I want to do this, but I want to know how it feels, you being inside of me, without a heat riddled brain."

"But the baby-" Grantaire started.

"Our baby will be fine. Dr. Miller assured me that having sex won't harm the baby. Hell, she said that it would be good for me." Enjolras explained. "I want to have sex with you, so please, Grantaire."

Grantaire's only response was pressing his lips back over Enjolras', and rolling on top of him. He removed Enjolras' t-shirt and pajama pants, but kept his briefs on. Grantaire kissed his mate's neck and chest, leaving marks over both. When he reached Enjolras' stomach, he placed kisses over the bump where their child was growing.

Enjolras felt as if his skin was on fire with every touch of Grantaire's fingers. It was a soothing fire, but it also caused his need to grow. He was desperate for his mate's touch. He wanted Grantaire to always be touching him and never be far away from him.

He pulled Grantaire closer to him as he pressed a kiss to his lips. Enjolras' fingers glided down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his mate's head. Grantaire pulled away to remove his pajama pants and boxers from his own body. When he crawled back over Enjolras, he purposefully grinded his cock against Enjolras' still clothed one, creating a hot and static friction between them, and causing Enjolras to let out a loud and needy moan.

Grantaire started kissing his mate's neck and chest again, but was careful to not put pressure on his growing belly. When he was low enough, Grantaire started mouthing at Enjolras' cock through his briefs. There was already a wet patch of pre-cum on them, and Grantaire smiled. He hooked his fingers in the waistband before pulling them down. The cock was gorgeous as it curved toward Enjolras' stomach and glistened with pre-cum. Grantaire took it hand before slowly wrapping his mouth around it. Enjolras let out a sigh as his fingers found Grantaire's curls.

Enjolras watched Grantaire's head bob on his cock. It was clear that he couldn't deepthroat since he had to hold the cock in his hand, but Enjolras didn't care. It felt fantastic having Grantaire's mouth on him. Grantaire's tongue licked up and down his cock and swirled the tip in his mouth. He pulled off just enough to suck at the tip causing his mate to let out a maddened scream.

"Grantaire, please." Enjolras begged. His fingers digging into Grantaire's scalp.

Grantaire simply hummed around Enjolras' cock, sending vibration up Enjolras' spine.

Enjolras was writhing underneath Grantaire. "Grantaire, please. Please!" He whined.

Giving in to Enjolras' pleas, Grantaire pulled off of his cock. He rolled over to the side to grab lube, and even though, Enjolras was already pregnant, a condom from the bedside table. An Omega only self-lubricated during heat, so when they were off-heat, lube was needed. Grantaire climbed back up on the bed, and he felt his heart stop at the sight.

Enjolras, laying naked on the bed. His golden curls splayed out on the pillowcase like a halo. The small bump that was their child, protruding from his belly. His cock, red with a small bead of pre-cum, peaking out from the slit. Finally, his legs were spread wide as he waited, allowing Grantaire to see his gorgeous hole. Grantaire could feel his eyes darken with lust at the beautiful sight.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer. Right now, can you just get on with it? I want to be fucked for crying out loud." Enjolras said.

Grantaire pulled himself from the sight as he crawled between his legs. "Well, in the case of pictures, can I please draw you like this later?" He asked as he opened the bottle of lube.

"Like what? Naked and waiting to be fucked?" Enjolras asked.

"Or after, when you're all fucked out. Either way is fine." Grantaire commented, squeezing lube onto his fingers.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Listen, I will let you draw me however the fuck you please, if you just fuck me already."

"As you wish." Grantaire said, entering a finger inside of Enjolras, who let out a moan as the finger entered him.

"Fuck, yes!"

As Grantaire stretched Enjolras open, Enjolras did his best to fuck himself on Grantaire's fingers. Once Grantaire had three fingers inside of Enjolras, he placed his free hand on one of Enjolras' hips to stop his movements. Grantaire pushed his fingers further inside of Enjolras to reach his prostate. Enjolras screamed in pleasure as electricity zipped up through his spine.

"Oh, my God! Please, just fuck me!" Enjolras begged. His fingers digging into the sheets. He couldn't even feel the burn of Grantaire's fingers anymore. All he could feel was the desire and the aching need for his mate to stop the torture that was his fingers and put his cock in him already. "Grantaire, I swear to God, just put your fucking cock inside of me. I want your cock, not your fingers!"

Grantaire decided to end the stretching there. He pulled out his fingers, resulting in a whimper from Enjolras. He grabbed the condom, opened it up, and slid it on. Grantaire was as achingly hard as what Enjolras clearly was. He lubed himself up before crawling over to Enjolras to line himself up with Enjolras' entrance. As he slowly pushed himself in, Enjolras' legs came around his waist.

Enjolras pulled Grantaire down for a kiss as he continued to push inside. When they pulled away from the kiss, Enjolras whispered to Grantaire. "Just do it, please."

Grantaire slammed all the way as a manic scream was released from Enjolras and his legs wrapped tighter around his waist. He paused to allow Enjolras to grow comfortable with the feeling.

"Move. Please, move." Enjolras said into his neck.

Grantaire started to thrust gently into his mate being very cautious of the baby. He didn't want to harm them or Enjolras, so he was very careful with his thrusts.

"God, Enjolras. This feels so good." Grantaire kissed him, chastely.

"Then, why aren't you moving faster?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire gave him an unimpressed look. "You know why."

Enjolras reached up a hand to cup his face. "I promise you, our baby will be fine. But I, on the other hand, will not be, if you don’t fuck me harder and faster."

Not being able to deny Enjolras anything, gave in, and started pounding into Enjolras, so hard and fast, that he could hear the headboard bang against the wall. Grantaire could feel Enjolras' fingernails dig into his back and smiled because he knew that he was giving his mate what he wanted.

Enjolras pressed his lips to Grantaire's neck before finding a spot to suck a bruise into his neck, so high that nothing would be able to cover it. He smiled against his Alpha's neck when he heard him let out a growl. It also caused Grantaire to go so deep into Enjolras that he hit his prostate, and Enjolras let out a scream.

"OH, YES! Just like that! You feel so good, Grantaire! FUCK!" Enjolras screamed. He had thought that Grantaire fucking him during his heat was good. Nope, this was better. He was never going to get enough of this now. Having sex with Grantaire was magnificent, and it had just become his new favorite thing.

Grantaire could feel Enjolras' walls start to tighten around him and knew his mate's orgasm was going to hit any minute. His hand wrapped around Enjolras' cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. His mate was screaming and writhing underneath him.

"Grantaire! Don't stop! It feels so good!" Enjolras's fingers were clawing at the sheets as he threw his head from side to side.

But it only took three deep and hard thrusts and two pumps of Grantaire's hand before Enjolras' back was arching off the bed and he was screaming Grantaire's name as cum started spewing out over Grantaire's chest and hand and Enjolras' baby bump.

As Enjolras reached the end of his orgasm, Grantaire started to slowly and gently thrust into him to avoid overstimulating him. All it took for Grantaire's own orgasm to come, though, was Enjolras' whispered "fuck" into his neck.

When they both reached the end of their orgasms, Grantaire slowly pulled out of Enjolras, causing a whimper from Enjolras. Grantaire walked into the bathroom connected to their bedroom to throw away the condom and grab a damp washcloth to wipe cum off of both of them. He sat down on the side of the bed to wipe Enjolras off. After throwing the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom, Grantaire crawled next to Enjolras and pulled the covers over both of them.

"How do you feel?" Grantaire asked.

"Wonderful." Enjolras said, pawing at Grantaire to come closer, so he could kiss him. After pulling away from the kiss, Enjolras smiled, playfully. "So, are you going to draw me now? Am I fucked out enough for you?"

Grantaire smiled and shook his head. "Yes, but I'm not going to right now. We both need to go to sleep. However, the next time we have sex since it's bound to be as amazing as tonight was, and as long as we have no classes, meetings, work, or appointments to get to the next morning, you can bet your ass that I will be drawing you." He kissed Enjolras quickly, again. His hand slid down Enjolras' chest to his belly. "And how is our little jelly bean?"

Enjolras smiled and placed his hand over Grantaire's. "Our jelly bean is just fine. They are definitely asleep."

"How can you tell?" Grantaire asked.

"Because they were moving around like crazy before we had sex, but now, they aren't moving at all, so they are definitely asleep." Enjolras told him. "At the appointment tomorrow, are you sure you want to find out?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you?"

Enjolras nodded. "Yes. I want to know. I _need_ to know."

"Alright, then, we'll find out." Grantaire quickly kissed him again. "But even after we find out, you still want to keep a secret from our friends, right?"

"Yes. It will be fun watching them try and guess. I wouldn't be surprised if there's already a bet going."

"I wouldn't be either." Grantaire turned his head to glance at the clock, and saw that it was just after one in the morning. "We should probably get some sleep."

Enjolras nodded and quickly kissed him again before rolling over to face away from him. Grantaire was hesitant in placing an arm around Enjolras, but he didn't have to be because Enjolras grabbed his arm and pulled it around him, placing his hand on his belly, protectively. Grantaire smiled before closing his eyes. Content in knowing that Enjolras was letting him cuddle him. While, Enjolras, on the other hand, felt safe, warm, and loved in the arms of his Alpha.

***

The next morning, Grantaire woke up before Enjolras did. He took a shower and quickly got dressed. He pressed a kiss to Enjolras' forehead before walking out to start on breakfast. He decided on making a simply breakfast of French toast, hash browns, and bacon. With his pregnancy hormones, Enjolras really didn't like eggs that much anymore, and he also couldn't stand orange juice, so they had to have apple juice instead.

As he began breakfast, Grantaire could hear the water running in the bathroom, meaning that Enjolras was awake. By the time that Enjolras left the bedroom, breakfast was finished. Enjolras had dressed himself in a pair of yoga pants and one of Grantaire's t-shirts. Enjolras smiled at Grantaire as he sat down.

"Good morning." Enjolras said.

Grantaire returned the smile. "Good morning. How are you feeling today?"

"Great. Our little jelly bean is already kicking up a storm." Enjolras said.

Grantaire placed a plate of food in front of Enjolras before coming around the island to press a kiss to his lips before they both started eating. When they were finished eating and the dishes were done, they had to head to the clinic for their appointment.

When they arrived at the clinic, they quickly checked in and waited for Enjolras' name to be called. Once, the nurse called Enjolras back, they went through the pre-checkup exam, once again. Then, the nurse led them to the exam room where they would be having the ultrasound. The nurse told Enjolras to hop up on the bed, and that Dr. Miller would be with them shortly before leaving.

Dr. Miller came in the room with a smile on her face. "How is my favorite patient this morning?" She asked.

"I'm wonderful." Enjolras said, clutching Grantaire's hand.

"Great. Now before we get started, do you have any questions for me?"

Enjolras shook his head, but Grantaire did have a question. "Um…I know what Enjolras told me, but I just wanted to make sure. We are allowed to have sex while he's pregnant, right?" He noticed Enjolras roll his eyes once he was done with the question.

Dr. Miller, noticing the love bite on Grantaire's neck for the first time, chuckled. "Yes, it is perfectly safe for you to have sex. Most Omegas find that they need to have sex because it helps them feel very close to their Alpha. Granted, it will become gradually more difficult for the Alpha to be on top as the pregnancy goes on, and you may have to find a different position, but it is perfectly safe. We just ask that when it's about three to four weeks out from the due date, you avoid it."

"See I told you." Enjolras commented to Grantaire.

Grantaire rolled his eyes, fondly, as he brought Enjolras' hand up to his mouth to press a kiss on it.

"Now, shall we get started?" She asked, and they nodded. "Alright, Enjolras, if you'll lay back for me, and roll your shirt up."

Enjolras did as he was asked while Dr. Miller turned to the machine and turned it on. When the machine was ready to go, Dr. Miller grabbed the gel.

"Now, this will be cold." She squeezed some of the gel over Enjolras' belly, and he shivered. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Dr. Miller grabbed the wand, and started sliding it over Enjolras' belly. When a picture appeared on the screen, she turned it toward the parents. "There is your baby." She pointed at the gray blob on the screen. "They are about 10 ½ inches long and weigh about three quarters of a pound. Everything seems to be moving along splendidly. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

Both the parents, enthusiastically, nodded. Enjolras' hand squeezed Grantaire's hand even tighter. Dr. Miller turned on the sound of the machine to allow them to have a listen. Once they heard the noise, tears started pooling into both of their eyes. Grantaire looked down at Enjolras with a smile and kissed his forehead.

"It's our baby, 'Taire." Enjolras said with so much emotion in his voice that it made Grantaire's heart warm before he pressed another kiss to his forehead. "It is still just one baby, right?"

His doctor chuckled before she answered the question. "Yes. We've found that most Omegas only have one baby during their first two pregnancies. It isn't until the third or so that more start to come. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes, please." Enjolras said.

"Well, it looks like you will be having a – if they want to stop being shy for a second." Dr. Miller moved the wand around a little bit more before she could tell them. "Aw, there we go. It looks like you will be having a baby boy."

"It's a boy?" Grantaire asked.

"It sure is, and he looks to be just fine. Congratulations! I'm guessing that you want pictures?" Dr. Miller asked. They both nodded. "Alright, I will get those for you."

Dr. Miller quickly took a few screenshots of the screen to turn them into pictures. Once, she had handed them both a picture, she gave Enjolras a cloth to wipe down his stomach before he pulled his shirt down and sat up.

"You two are free to go. Another appointment will be in January which can be made on your way out. I'll will see you next month, and I hope you enjoy the holidays. Congratulations, once again." Dr. Miller said before walking out of the exam room.

After making the next appointment, they walked out of the clinic. In the parking lot, Enjolras turned to Grantaire, but before he could say anything, Grantaire kissed him and picked him up to spin him around. Enjolras laughed into his mouth.

"We have a son." Grantaire said after setting Enjolras back on the ground, placing a hand on his belly. Enjolras smiled at him. "I love you." He didn't realize what he had said until he felt Enjolras freeze in his arms. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It just came out. I know we agreed to go slow and if you’re not there, that's okay, I just needed you to know."

Enjolras stood there, frozen. He wasn't ready to declare his own feelings for Grantaire. He knew that he should be since he had loved him for so long, but he wasn't. "Grantaire, I…"

"I'm not sorry for saying it."

Enjolras finally found the words to say. "Grantaire, it's fine. And...god, I don't know how to say this without pissing you off, but..." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I am there, Grantaire, I am. I have been there for years. I just…I'm not ready to say it. Which makes no sense, I know, but…"

"Hey, it's alright. Just knowing that you are there is enough for me. I don't want you to say them if you don't feel ready. I want you to say it when you do feel ready, and not a moment before, okay?"

"Okay." Enjolras told him before he kissed Grantaire again. "But I do, however, want to call you my boyfriend."

Grantaire didn't reply instead he kissed his boyfriend before they turned to head toward Grantaire's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is boy! How do you all like the chosen name? And yes, I did research for pregnancy, but if it isn't obvious I still know next to nothing about it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar/spelling mistakes are still my own for this is only looked at by me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but the plot.

_December 14 th_

A few morning later, Enjolras woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He sat up and smiled as he threw the covers off of his body. Enjolras did his morning routine in the bathroom, and then, walked to his closet to get dressed. As he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and another one of Grantaire's t-shirts, he remembered that he needed to go paternity clothes shopping before his stomach got any bigger.

After getting dressed, Enjolras left their bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, and saw his boyfriend standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. Enjolras smiled as he walked around the island to wrap his arms around Grantaire's waist. He placed a kiss on his neck.

"Good morning." Enjolras told him.

"Morning. Since you have your last exam before holiday break today, I decided on making you a special breakfast." Grantaire said before turning around to face his boyfriend to give him a proper kiss. "How is our little Jace today?" Placing his hand on Enjolras' belly.

"He's still asleep, right now." Enjolras said. "Speaking of, I need to go paternity clothes shopping before I get any bigger."

"We can do that today after you've taken your exam. Just text me when you're done, I'll come and get you, and we'll go."

"As long as food is involved." Enjolras' appetite had peaked in the last few weeks.

"Food will definitely be involved." Grantaire chuckled. "But until then, sit down and eat your breakfast."

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he sat down at the island to wait for Grantaire to hand him a plate of food. When he was done eating, he went to take a quick shower. After his shower, Enjolras wrapped the towel around his waist and glanced into the mirror. He turned to the side to look at his baby bump. The bump was small, but it was obvious to anyone who knew that Enjolras was pregnant.

He smiled when he felt a kick to his hand. "We love you, so very much." His smile grew wider when he felt another kick.

Enjolras put the sweatpants and t-shirt back on before grabbing his jacket. Walking out of the bedroom to the dining room table where his laptop and textbooks sat, he noticed that Grantaire was still finishing up the breakfast dishes. After grabbing his laptop and textbooks, Enjolras walked up to Grantaire in the kitchen.

"I'll be leaving now."

Grantaire nodded and leaned in to kiss Enjolras. "I love you." He quickly wiped his hands off before kneeling down to press a kiss to his belly. "I love you, too, jelly bean."

After Grantaire stood back up, Enjolras kissed him again before leaving their flat.

***

When he walked into the classroom for the exam, he had smiled on his face. Enjolras chose a seat in the back to avoid bringing attention to himself. The professor came into the room, giving them instructions that they had two hours to take the exam before handing it out to the students to take.

Enjolras finished the exam about an hour and 15 minutes into the time frame. He walked down the stairs to the professor's desk and handed him the test with a smile. The professors wished him a happy holidays before Enjolras turned to leave the classroom. He quickly found a table to sit at before texting Grantaire that he was done with the exam. He received a reply to the text that his boyfriend would be there in about 20 minutes.

As Enjolras waited for Grantaire to arrive, he took out his phone to catch up on the news for the day, but that didn't last long because he started feeling shadows start to crowd him. He looked up from where he was sitting and around at the people around him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The moment the question was out of his mouth, he was bombarded with questions about his pregnancy and how far along he was. Enjolras answered the questions, but started to feel more uncomfortable as the crowd grew closer to him. He quickly stood up and grabbed his backpack. After he stood up, a few of the people in the crowd reached out to touch his belly.

Enjolras pushed their hands away. "Don't touch me."

"We just want to feel the baby." A girl Omega said.

"Well, then get pregnant and feel it for yourself." Enjolras snapped. His protective instincts taking over.

"Oh, an Omega with a mouth on him. I'm sure your Alpha will put you in your place." A boy Beta said.

"On the contrary, his Alpha agrees with him and is ordering you to take your fucking hands off of his belly and step away from him." A voice from behind them all said. Enjolras quickly looked up and saw Grantaire. He pushed his way through the crowd to stand behind his Alpha, squeezing his hand.

"Come on, we just wanted to feel the baby kick." The girl Omega said.

Grantaire growled. "Yeah, and not every Omega is okay with you cupping a feel like that. If Enjolras doesn't want you to touch him, you don't fucking touch him, got it?"

"But why?"

"Because there is a fucking thing called consent, and when you touch him where the most precious thing to us is growing without his explicit permission, you don't just piss him off, but also me, as well. So, don't touch him, alright?" Grantaire commanded before turning to Enjolras, and cupping his face. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go." Enjolras told his boyfriend.

They walked out of the academic building with Grantaire leading Enjolras to the car. When they got in the car, Grantaire turned to Enjolras.

"You want to still go paternity clothes shopping?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Grantaire reached over to place his hand on Enjolras' belly. "You don't mind when I do it, do you?"

"No, I don't. Our friends and you, I don't care. I only care when strangers do it. They have no reason to." Enjolras explained. "Besides, when you do it, it's very comforting."

Grantaire rubbed his hand over Enjolras' belly, waiting to feel their son kick his hand. He smiled when he felt it. No matter how many time he had felt it already, it still made his heart warm.

"How did you know what was happening?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire sat back in the seat of the car. "I could feel your panic that someone was going to hurt you or Jace. My protective instincts kicked in."

"I could've handled it." Enjolras told him.

"I know, but after the rally, it was hard to ignore the call of the bond."

Enjolras took Grantaire's hand from his belly to lace their fingers together. "We should probably get going."

Grantaire pulled his hand from Enjolras' to turn on the ignition, and then placed it back in Enjolras'. They drove out of the parking lot to one of the clothing stores of Paris.

***

It took them a little under two hours to get Enjolras some paternity clothes. They also brought the first baby related item into their flat. While they were shopping, Enjolras had spotted a periwinkle baby blanket with blue silk edges and dark blue baby bears all over it in the baby section, and he immediately feel in love with it. Enjolras went to grab it to show it to Grantaire, and his boyfriend agreed that it was perfect.

When they arrived back home, Enjolras took the tags off of his clothes and folded them up before putting them in the drawers. They had decided to keep the baby blanket in their room until there was a place to put it in the nursery. He left their bedroom to search for Grantaire, who he found sitting on the floor in the nursery.

"What are you doing in here?" Enjolras asked from the doorway.

Grantaire turned his head to look at his boyfriend before beckoning him to come to him. Enjolras went to him. Grantaire had him sit in front of him between his legs, and wrapped his arms around him. "Just thinking."

They sat in the nursery for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, next two chapters on Monday!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as usual. All grammar/spelling mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but the plot.

_January 13 th, 2018_

It was the first meeting after their holiday break from university, and at this point, Enjolras was very obviously showing at 26 weeks pregnant. It wasn't much of a meeting because most of their friends were fawning over Enjolras' belly and asking about how the baby was doing. Their friends were continuously trying to get them to slip and reveal whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Grantaire refused to leave his side for most of it.

Once Enjolras was able to convince Grantaire that he would be fine on his own, his boyfriend went to talk to Bahorel and Feuilly. He sat at the table scrolling through his phone until Jehan came to sit next to him.

"You’re glowing. How are you feeling?"

"I'm wonderful. I wake up in the morning, and I still can't believe that this is happening." Enjolras placed his hands on his belly.

Jehan chuckled. "That's how I felt with Rosemary. It's a surreal feeling that little kick inside of you and knowing that it is actually the foot of a person. A person that you will have to take care of."

"Grantaire is obsessed with feeling the baby kick." Enjolras told him.

"Courf was too. As time went on, he started to talk to it." Jehan replied.

"Grantaire has only said "I love you" to it, but I'm sure that will change." Enjolras smiled as he turned to look at Grantaire, who was still talking to Bahorel and Feuilly about what he could probably guess was the baby's nursery.

"How are things with Grantaire?" Jehan asked.

Enjolras' smile grew even wider. "It's wonderful. He's a tad overprotective, but I wouldn't have it any other way. He's going to start painting the nursey in the coming days. He's talking to Bahorel and Feuilly about having their help in laying down the carpet. At first he was reluctant to want anyone's help because he wanted to do it himself, but I soon talked him into asking them. I know that he's worried about whether or not, he'll be a good father."

Jehan frowned. "He'll be a wonderful father, and he knows it. What is the state of your relationship, exactly?"

"We're dating. We've been pretty much dating since the beginning. There was just no label on it. We haven't gone on an official first date, yet, because of school, work, and getting ready for the baby. I can tell you that we have sex very frequently." Enjolras blushed at the memory of how magnificent it felt when Grantaire slid in and out of him.

Jehan looked at Enjolras, intrigued. "And how is that?"

"Fantastic. I definitely prefer having sex without the heat riddled brain because it's 110% better." Enjolras explained.

Just then, Grantaire came back and kissed his mate's cheek as he sat down. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just asking Enjolras how he feels." Jehan told him.

Grantaire turned his head to look at Enjolras with concern. "You feel alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Okay, let me know if you need to leave."

"I will."

Grantaire kissed his cheek again before leaving the table. When Enjolras turned back to look at Jehan, his friend was smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…you look smitten."

"That's because I am."

Courfeyrac walked up to the table with Rosemary in his arms. "Babe, I think, she's hungry. She keeps trying to eat my fingers."

Jehan reached down into the diaper bag to grab a bottle from it. He handed it to Courfeyrac, who sat down next to him, so he could feed Rosemary.

"I bet you can't wait for your little one to come." Courfeyrac said to Enjolras.

Enjolras nodded. "No, I can't. I'm getting very impatient."

Courfeyrac smiled. "Hey, we've been meaning to ask you. Do you and Grantaire want to watch Rosemary for a few days? Get a little taste of parenthood. It won't fully prepare you, but it might give you an idea of what your own baby's schedule will look like."

Enjolras shrugged. "I don't know. Would you be okay with that, Jehan? I know that the Omega has a tendency to have separation anxiety."

"I'll be fine because I know that she'll be in good hands." Jehan said, stroking his daughter's red curls. Rosemary had received Jehan's red hair, but Courfeyrac's curls.

After hearing Jehan say that, Enjolras called Grantaire over.

Grantaire came over with a concerned expression on his face. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but our friends were wondering if we would be interested in watching Rosemary for a couple days. Dip a toe in what it would be like when our baby arrives." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire sat down next to his boyfriend as he looked at Jehan and Courfeyrac. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure. With you two being the only other two having a baby, we want to allow you to have a small taste of parenthood. It would just be a couple days. Probably a weekend. Plus, it would give Jehan and I a chance to have some alone time." Courfeyrac explained with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Enjolras rolled his eyes before glancing at Grantaire, who agreed with a nod. "We'd love to."

Once Enjolras and Grantaire agreed, the four of them decided on what would be the best time for them to watch Rosemary. They soon decided upon the next weekend. Jehan and Courfeyrac would drop Rosemary off on Friday night, and not pick her up until Sunday evening. The other two agreed that that would work just fine with them.

***

The next day, Grantaire decided to start painting the nursery. He had bought the paint on Friday night, and had been very anxious about starting the painting. Enjolras had decided to stay in the dining room while his mate painted, so that he could work on homework. The term had just started up again, but he was already swamped. The only issue was that it was hard to focus on his schoolwork because Jace was very active.

Grantaire came out of the nursery for a small five minute break for a glass of water. He had just entered the kitchen when he heard Enjolras' groan.

"What’s wrong?"

"Your son won't stop moving."

"Oh, so he's my son, now."

"Yes, and he will be until he settles down a little." Enjolras said, annoyed.

Grantaire finished off the glass of water before he walked towards the dining room table where Enjolras was sitting. Enjolras pushed his chair out a little when he saw Grantaire kneel next to him. His boyfriend placed his hand on his belly before leaning in to press a kiss to it. "Hey, can you do Papa a favor, jelly bean? Jace kicked Grantaire's hand. "Do you think you could settle down a little and let Daddy do some work?"

Enjolras shook his head at Grantaire's ridiculousness, but is shocked when it actually works.

"Did it work?" Grantaire asked as he stood back up.

Enjolras nodded. "Yes, it did."

Grantaire smiled as he pressed a kiss to Enjolras' forehead. "I'm going to go back in and work some more. I have two walls down, and two more to go."

"Alright, I'll be here." Enjolras looked up at his boyfriend, who bent down to kiss him before going back into the nursery. Enjolras watched Grantaire go back into the nursery before turning back to his school work.

An hour later, Enjolras was done with his schoolwork, so he moved from the table to the couch. He grabbed the remote for the TV to see what was on while he waited for Grantaire to finish up in the nursery. When he saw that nothing was on, he turned it to some random channel that was playing a random movie. Enjolras grabbed his favorite blanket from the back of the couch and a pillow despite knowing that he would probably fall asleep.

When Grantaire finished painting, he turned on the fan to help with the drying, and then, closed the paint can and grabbed the painting supplies to clean them off. He walked out of the nursery and closed the door. As Grantaire walked to the kitchen to clean off the paint supplies, he smiled when he saw that his boyfriend was sleeping on the couch and had a hand over his belly, protectively.

After cleaning the supplies of paint, Grantaire returned them to the nursery before going back into the living room. He kneeled down next to Enjolras to gently shake him awake.

Enjolras slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before smiling when he saw Grantaire. "You done?"

"For the day. I have to do a second coat tomorrow." Grantaire said. "I was thinking of ordering in. What do you think?"

"Sounds good." Enjolras sat up. Grantaire stood up to grab the take out menus, but when he brought them to Enjolras, his boyfriend looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you bringing them to me? You already know I'm going to say Chinese."

"Just wanted to be sure." Grantaire grabbed his phone to make the call.

Enjolras placed his feet on the coffee table to stretch out his legs. His hands found their way to his belly. When he felt a kick against his arm, Enjolras softly smiled.

"It'll be about a half an hour." Grantaire said, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

Enjolras once again resituated, so that his head was lying in Grantaire's lap. He grabbed one of Grantaire's hands, so that he was carding his hand through the curls. Grantaire fondly smiled.

"So, you said one more coat of paint?"

"Yep. Then, Bahorel and Feuilly can come help lay the carpet down. Once, that's done, we can start decorating." Grantaire said.

"Alright. Cosette texted me saying that we are meeting on Tuesday for the baby shower. Apparently, we need to talk food, color, and invitations." Enjolras said.

Grantaire didn't reply. Instead, he thought about whether or not, he dared asking Enjolras the question that was floating around in his brain. "Um…speaking of invitations. Are you going to tell your parents?" Grantaire decided to ask.

Grantaire knew very little about Enjolras' relationship with his parents. All he really knew was that his parents had kicked him out once he was 18 for being an Omega. He only knew that because Enjolras had told him as much after he had found him crying because his mother had called him to tell him that his grandfather had died, but he wasn't welcome at the funeral. That had been a little over six years ago.

"Why should I? They kicked me out, remember? They hated the fact that I wasn't an Alpha, especially after my dad comes from a line of Alphas. Once I turned 18, they kicked me out, forcing me to make my own way through college." Enjolras explained. "They have no right to be a part of our child's life."

"If that's what you want."

Enjolras turned his head in Grantaire's lap. "I'm sorry, but I just can't let them be part of his life. Jace's family will be us and our friends."

"Enjolras, it's okay. I understand. Jace will have all the love he needs right here."

"What about your parents?" The question made Grantaire go still, and upon realizing it, Enjolras sat up and moved to straddle his boyfriend's lap. He then cupped his face. "'Taire, what's wrong?"

"Um…my parents…my parents died in a car accident eight years ago." Grantaire frowned.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"They were coming home from visiting my aunt and they had gotten caught in a snowstorm. They hit a patch of ice and it caused them to swerve into a tree. They were killed on impact." Grantaire explained. "I had been very close to both of my parents, so their death hit me really hard."

"I'm sorry, 'Taire." Enjolras said, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm okay." Enjolras gave his boyfriend a pointed look. "Really, I am. That's why I suggested William as his middle name. My dad's name was William." Grantaire admitted.

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's hand and placed it on his belly. "And I think it's the perfect way to honor him."

Grantaire smiled at him. "My dad was the best father I could ask for. He came to all my boxing matches and dance recitals as a child. My mom came too. They were both super supportive of me and my endeavors. They told me once that if I had been born a Beta or an Omega, they would have loved me all the same." He rubbed his hand over Enjolras' belly. "I guess, it's because of them that I'm scared that I'll be a horrible father. I don't want to disappoint them...or you."

Enjolras smiled, shyly. "Hey, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm terrified too. When I first discovered that I was pregnant, I started panicking. Telling Combeferre that I wasn't ready for this. However, as it keeps going on, I've realized that being terrified is part of it. We will have to take care of this little person. We will have to change him, feed him, rock him and sing him to sleep. Give him all the love and care that we can. Yes, we will make mistakes along the way, but that doesn't make us terrible parents. It will be a learning process, but I have complete faith that we can do this. You won't disappoint them, and you sure as hell won't disappoint me. Alright?"

"Alright." Grantaire kissed the palm of his hand.

Enjolras pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You already are a wonderful father, if I do say so myself." He kissed him again before pressing his forehead to Grantaire's.

"I love you, Enjolras."

"I know."

They kissed again, but pulled away when there was knock on the door, telling them that their food was there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***ANOTHER QUICK MENTION OF MISCARRIAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!***
> 
> All grammar/spelling mistakes are still my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

_January 19 th_

A week later, Courfeyrac and Jehan came to drop Rosemary off. When they heard the knock, Enjolras ran toward the door to greet them. Rosemary was in Jehan's arms when they walked in. Enjolras walked to Jehan to take Rosemary from his arms, but he was a little overexcited and scared the little girl a little.

"It's alright, flower." Jehan said as he handed her over to Enjolras.

Enjolras took the baby and started cooing at her while Jehan went to set the diaper bag next to the couch.

While Enjolras and Jehan handled the baby, Courfeyrac walked over to where Grantaire was standing in the kitchen after setting down the play pen.

"Jehan is handling this nicely." Grantaire whispered.

"For now. It's when we leave that I'm worried."

"We'll take good care of her, Courf. Nothing will happen to her." Grantaire assured his friend.

"I know, it’s just…the miscarriage…" Courfeyrac trailed off.

"I promise that nothing will happen to her." Grantaire said.

"I know, but you also have to remember that you and Enjolras don't know the pain of losing a child. Jehan and I do. Losing that baby almost killed Jehan. You'll have to excuse us if we're a tad overprotective. You'll understand once Enjolras gives birth." Courfeyrac told him.

Grantaire nodded before leaving the kitchen to make his way to his boyfriend and friend. When he arrived, Jehan was giving Enjolras his daughter's schedule.

"She should stay asleep most of the night. If she wakes up, it's probably either a dirty diaper or she's hungry. She'll fall asleep quickly after you've checked whichever one it is. She'll wake up around 8:30, and nap around noon to three. I give her a bath around 6:30, and I put her down for bed around 7:15." Jehan finished.

When Grantaire saw Enjolras nod, he knew that he would do everything to keep on that schedule.

"Alright, love. We should head out or else we'll be late." Courfeyrac said.

"Just one more thing." Jehan unzipped his jacket to grab a stuffed puppy from it. "She'll need this when you put her to sleep." Grantaire took it from him. "Okay, I'm ready." Jehan leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead. "I love you, Rosie. Be good for Uncle Enj and Uncle R."

Jehan turned away before he could start crying. Courfeyrac came forward to press a kiss to Rosemary's forehead.

"Are we sure this is good idea?" Enjolras whispered.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He needs the separation." Courfeyrac told them.

Courfeyrac walked to Jehan, but before they could make their exit, Jehan came back to quickly press a kiss to Rosemary's cheek. Grantaire shut the door after them once they left.

"She's so cute." Enjolras cooed at the baby, who was blowing bubbles.

Grantaire couldn't help the grin that came on his face. He walked to grab the playpen. "I'm going to set this up in our room. I'll be right back." It was going in their bedroom because the first and only baby that will be in the nursery was his baby.

When he was finished in their room, Grantaire came back out only to see Enjolras playing peek-a-boo with the eight month old. Grantaire's heart felt like it was going to explode at the sight of seeing him play with a baby, while his stomach swelled with their own. He smiled and fell a little bit more in love with his boyfriend.

Enjolras looked up at him before picking up the baby and walking over to him. "Do you want to play with her?"

Grantaire shook his head. "Maybe later because I'm going to start dinner. Anything specific that you want?"

"Fried chicken and au gratin potatoes. It's what I'm craving." Enjolras admitted, shyly.

"Alright, love. If you're craving, I am making." Grantaire kissed Enjolras and walked into the kitchen.

Enjolras took Rosemary back into the living room to play with her while Grantaire cooked supper. When supper was done, Grantaire placed it on the table and called Enjolras into the room. Enjolras, who walked in with Rosemary in his arms, frowned when he saw the salad next to the potatoes.

"Really?"

"Just making sure you stay healthy."

Enjolras took his place at the table, setting the little girl on his knee. He looked up at Grantaire, who had raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You could place her in the bouncy seat, you know?"

"I know, but I just thought that she should eat with us. Get a little system for when Jace is here." Enjolras explained. "After all, isn't that the point of this? Get a taste before our own son arrives."

Grantaire smiled at Enjolras. "Alright, I get it." He took Rosemary from Enjolras, and placed her on his own knee. "But I'll worry about getting her fed, you eat."

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he dished up his own plate. He took a few bites of the supper that Grantaire had made when he realized that his boyfriend was making airplane noises as he fed the little girl.

He set down his fork and took a sip of milk. "I really hope you don't do that when Jace is older?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's silly."

"Being silly is necessary with kids this young. It's the one time that you can be silly and not be glared at for it." Grantaire said.

"Point taken. Proceed." Enjolras said as he picked up his fork again and continued to eat.

***

They finished their meal, and while Enjolras finished up some schoolwork, Grantaire went to give Rosemary a bath. After her bath, Grantaire brought her back out, dressed in pink footy pajamas and wrapped in her blanket. Seeing them leave the bedroom, Enjolras put his schoolwork away. Grantaire grabbed a pillow and put it next to Enjolras' thigh. He laid Rosemary down and placed the blanket over her before going to grab her bottle.

When he came back, Enjolras was combing her hair with his fingers, and turning off the TV. Grantaire sat down and gave the bottle to the small girl, who was old enough to hold the bottle on her own. The bottle wasn't even half gone when she was asleep. Grantaire took the bottle from her and moved to stand up.

"I've got it." Enjolras said as he stood up.

Grantaire protested. "I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid, 'Taire." Enjolras picked Rosemary up. "I can carry her just fine."

Grantaire still looked hesitant, but gave in.

Enjolras carried her to their bedroom. He placed her in the playpen, and moved to turn on the camera for the baby monitor. Enjolras grabbed the baby monitor. He bent over the playpen.

"Goodnight, sweet girl."

As Enjolras left the room, he turned off the light and left the door open just a crack.

Grantaire had the remote in his hand when Enjolras got back. Enjolras set the small monitor screen on the coffee table. He sat down and cuddled next to Grantaire. Grantaire wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you think that we'll be good parents?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire reached his other hand over and placed it on Enjolras' belly. "I think that while we will make mistakes along the way, we will be the best parents we can be."

Enjolras placed his hand over Grantaire's with a smile. He took his head off of Grantaire's shoulder to kiss his boyfriend.

***

The next morning, Enjolras woke up only to discover that his boyfriend was missing from the bed, and that Rosemary was missing from the playpen. He heard Grantaire laugh come from the living room. Enjolras hurried to get dressed before leaving the bedroom. He walked down the hallway and stopped when he got to the living room, where he found his boyfriend, playing peek-a-boo with Rosemary. Enjolras laughed, and Grantaire looked up.

"What?" Grantaire asked.

"Nothing."

***

Around three in the afternoon the next day, Courfeyrac and Jehan came to get their daughter.

"How did everything go?" Courfeyrac asked after Grantaire let them inside. Jehan was already bolting toward Enjolras, who was holding Rosemary.

"Good. She was the perfect angel." Grantaire commented.

"Well, let's go put this stuff in the car." Courfeyrac collected some of Rosemary's things while Grantaire grabbed the rest to go put in the car.

Jehan gently took Rosemary from Enjolras' arms, holding her close to him. "I hope this gave you some idea of what parenthood will be."

"It did, but I also know that this was just child's play. It will be more difficult when my own baby arrives." Enjolras said, placing a hand on his belly.

"But you'll have friends who will help you, and since I have been through it before, if you have questions, you can ask me." Jehan said.

Enjolras nodded. "I know. Thank you for letting us take care of her."

"You're welcome." Jehan said as Courfeyrac and Grantaire came back in.

Courfeyrac kissed his daughter's forehead when Jehan walked to him. He opened the door and waved to Enjolras and Grantaire. "We'll see you guys later." And with that, they left the flat.

Grantaire closed the door behind them, and when he turned around, he saw Enjolras with tears in his eyes. Grantaire felt his heart twist. He knew that Enjolras was very impatient for Jace to arrive. He took Enjolras' hands in his when he walked to him. "It's alright. Our little Jace will be here soon enough."

A tear slipped from Enjolras' eyes. "I know."

Grantaire smiled, weakly to try and cheer Enjolras up as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "It'll be alright." He soothed, rubbing Enjolras' back in attempt to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all again on Wednesday!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter of the story, so I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As usual, this is only looked at by me! Grammar/spelling mistakes are my own. It also took me three tries to post chapter 11 and I was getting frustrated, so there might be a few more mistakes than usual.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but plot.

_January 30 th _

A few days after they watched Rosemary, Enjolras was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Grantaire out on a date. Sure, they had gone out before, but they had always counted those as unofficial dates. Enjolras wanted them to go on an official date. Their true first date. He just didn't know how to ask him.

The semester for him was starting to pick up, and Grantaire was busy with commissions and working at the Musain. Enjolras knew that Grantaire was worried about their ability to provide for their child, so he started working long and tiring shifts at the Musain, on top of all the commissions that he had to, as well. Enjolras tried to assure him that they'd be fine, but his assurances fell on deaf ears. He knew that Grantaire was also worried about being a good father, so Enjolras let him do what he needed to do.

Enjolras was sitting on the couch, his laptop on his lap and the TV on some random TV show, when Grantaire came home, looking exhausted. Enjolras immediately shut down his laptop and placed it on the coffee table. After setting his stuff, Grantaire fell onto the couch, placing his head on Enjolras' lap. Enjolras started combing his fingers through the black curls.

"Long day?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire groaned into Enjolras' belly causing Enjolras to chuckle. "They kept arguing constantly about what room was the best place or what pose they should be. I almost walked out three times, but then I reminded myself that we need the money."

"And I keep telling you that we will make do." Enjolras told him.

"I know, I just want to make sure that Jace has everything that he could possibly want."

"And he will."

Grantaire didn’t reply, instead he changed the subject. "Enough about me. How was your day?"

"It was alright. I spent it mostly working on homework and surfing the Internet for things." Enjolras said, shyly.

"What kind of things?" Grantaire asked.

"Activist things." Enjolras mumbled.

Grantaire sat up when he realized what Enjolras had said. "Enjolras, you promised."

"I know, I know. I wasn't surfing the Internet for rallies and protests, it was more of writing updates on the blog." Enjolras explained.

"I see. Why didn't you say that?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I didn't know how you would react to me saying activist. I made you a promise that I wouldn't do anything reckless or harmful for the duration of my pregnancy. A promise that I am now extending to when Jace finally arrives."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"I'm saying that once Jace is here, I think it might be time to hang up the activist gloves."

"But Les Amis is your life." Grantaire protested.

"No, Jace is my life." Enjolras pointed out. "I'm not saying that I'd be done officially. I'd still run the meetings and help plan things. Hand out flyers. Attend the bake sales that we have every once in a while. But I'd be done with the rallies and the protests. I'll still be doing what I can to make the world a better place for Jace to grow up in. I just don't want to be the reason that Jace could grow up without one or both of his fathers." Enjolras finished.

Grantaire smiled at him before kissing him. "If that is what you want, I'll be behind you 100%."

"Good." Enjolras said. "There is also something I wanted to ask you."

"Alright."

"While you know that we've gone on like unofficial dates, I was thinking that maybe it's time we go on our first real date." Enjolras said. "I was thinking tomorrow night. Dinner. Maybe a movie. I don’t know."

"I can do for that. It sounds wonderful." Grantaire said, kissing him again.

Enjolras smiled. "Alright, so now, how about a movie? Get your mind off the commission."

"Sounds perfect."

Enjolras grabbed the remote and turned the TV to Netflix, but when none of the movies looked interesting, he got up to put _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ in. While the movie was getting started, they situated themselves on the couch, so that they were cuddling. Enjolras pulled a blanket over both of them. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras, his hands resting on his pregnant belly. They were both asleep before the movie was even half over.

***

As Enjolras got ready for the date, he realized that when they had gone paternity clothes shopping, they hadn’t gotten any dress clothes. He opened up the closet and tried to find something. He eventually found a button up shirt that looked large enough to fit him, but the problem was pants. Every pair of pants that he found were too small for him to wear. So, Enjolras had to cave and where a pair of paternity jeans for the date.

He quickly showered before he got dressed. Enjolras knew the jeans were obviously going to fit, but the shirt was another story. It fit him despite it being tight around the bump, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to hide that he was pregnant with Grantaire's child. He loved Grantaire and his little Jace.

Once he was dressed, Enjolras took a gentle hand through his curls to make sure they looked nice. Then, he spritzed some cologne, but not enough to hide his scent. Enjolras loved smelling like Grantaire, so he would never hide that scent. Especially, when his goal at the end of the night was to end up in the bed, making sweet, passionate love with his Grantaire.

Enjolras glanced at the clock next to the bed, and realized that Grantaire was going to be home any minute. He left the bedroom to go wait in the living room.

A few moments later, Grantaire came into the flat with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Enjolras stood up to greet him.

"Hello, love." Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras' lips. "These are for you." Handing Enjolras the flowers. "Now, is something wrong because I could smell you from the elevator?"

"No. I'm just happy. Very, very happy." Enjolras said before kissing Grantaire again.

"Well, I'm glad, but let me just say that your scent is mouthwatering." Grantaire said, a hint of seduction in his voice.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "No. Do not go there. Not yet. We have reservations at your favorite restaurant, so go get changed."

"Fine." Grantaire pouted as he walked to their bedroom.

Enjolras went into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase and water. He was just finishing up when Grantaire came back out, dressed in dress pants and shirt. Enjolras smiled as Grantaire helped him put on his jacket, and they left the flat, hand in hand.

***

They got to the restaurant where they had a wonderful dinner. The only problem was that while they were eating, people had kept staring at them. Enjolras had had no idea why. Had they never seen a pregnant Omega out on a date with their Alpha before? Grantaire eventually realized that his boyfriend was becoming self-conscious and took his hand.

"Hey, don't worry about. If they are staring, that's their problem, not ours." Grantaire had said.

When they left the restaurant, Enjolras had started in the direction of the metro, but Grantaire stopped him.

"Let's not go back home just yet." Grantaire said.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I want to show you something." Grantaire replied.

Grantaire led his boyfriend to the metro, and once they got off, they headed in the direction of Grantaire's studio. Grantaire opened the door to the building, and walked them up the stairs. When they got to the door before Grantaire unlocked it, he turned to Enjolras.

"Okay, close your eyes." Grantaire said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Enjolras closed his eyes, and Grantaire turned back to unlock the door. He stepped in and turned on the light before taking Enjolras' hands. He led him into the studio and made him stand in the middle of the room where he'd have the best view of it.

"Alright, open them."

Enjolras opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a painting of him. It was him, standing on a barricade, with a red flag in his hand, and dressed in clothes from the 19th century. Then, he turned around, and saw more paintings of him. He looked around the whole room, and it was covered in paintings, drawings, sketches, and watercolors of him. Him and their friends. Enjolras even saw one of the drawings that he had allowed Grantaire to do after they had had sex. The drawing had him lying on their bed, naked, his baby bump protruding from his body, and with a satisfied, but sleepy look on his face. Enjolras didn't know what it was about the drawing, but he was mesmerized by it. Hell, he was mesmerized by everything in the room. He had known Grantaire loved him, but even with the bond, he hadn't realized that it had been that intense.

Grantaire came to stand in front of him. "Now, I know what you're thinking. He's creepy. It's more of an obsession than anything else. Why, of all people, did I have to be stuck with him?" Grantaire gave a self-deprecating smile. "And yes, I admit, that after we met, it was more of an obsession, but as the years went on, it changed. I fell in love with you, and you became my muse. You had changed from this God-like person to a human with flaws. It had taken a while for me to accept that, but with the help of our friends and just watching you, I did come to accept it. When we met, I was in pretty dark place in my life, and it was because of you, that I found my way out of it. You are the light to my life, and I love you so much."

Enjolras had tears in his eyes by the time Grantaire was done with his speech. He took Grantaire's hands. "I don't find it creepy. I'm actually flattered by it." He pressed a kiss to Grantaire's lips, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "And…um…I love you. I've been in love with you for years now, but I didn't want us to be together just because we were pre-destined. I wanted it to happen naturally. When you told me that you loved me the day we found out Jace was a boy, I wanted to tell you then, but I wasn't ready to. Now, I am." He cupped Grantaire's face. "I love you, Nicolas Grantaire, and I am never letting you go."

Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a little awkward with Enjolras' pregnant belly, but Grantaire didn't care. Grantaire pulled away to say. "I love you, too."

Enjolras smiled before kissing Grantaire again. When he pulled away, he moved his mouth next to Grantaire's ear to whisper. "Take me home. I want you to make love to me."

Grantaire nodded, enthusiastically. His hands moved from around Enjolras' waist, over his belly, and to his hands. He laced their fingers together, and started to lead them from the studio, but before they could leave, Enjolras cried out.

"Wait!" Enjolras turned to grab the nude drawing. When he turned back to Grantaire, his boyfriend had a raised eyebrow. "Don't judge me. This one is my favorite."

Grantaire threw his hands up in surrender, but he didn't say anything. He just grabbed a leather bound book and opened it up. Enjolras placed the drawing inside before taking it out of Grantaire's hands. They left the studio after that.

***

When they arrived back at home, Enjolras had just enough time to set the leather bound book down before Grantaire was dragging him into the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, Grantaire turned around and pulled Enjolras in for a deep, and filthy, kiss. Grantaire's fingers found the buttons of Enjolras' shirt and started to unbutton them. When the buttons were all undone, Grantaire pushed the shirt off of his boyfriend. He, then, rested his hands on his belly.

"Mine. All mine." He murmured.

Enjolras didn't know if that was the Alpha possessiveness or Grantaire just glad to call Enjolras his talking, but he didn't care. He loved it. "Yes. All yours. My heart, my soul, my body. The baby growing inside of me. All yours, my love." He responded before kissing Grantaire again.

Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras with a growl, and he pulled Enjolras' white tank top off of him before gently pushing him toward the bed. Seeing his love's bare pregnant belly made his heart swell with pride. He placed his hand on it. "It grows more and more every day, and I love it. Soon, I won't be able to fuck you because it will be too big."

"Oh, what a shame. Guess I'll just have to ride you." Enjolras said, seductively.

Grantaire removed his shirt before he hovered over Enjolras, and started kissing down his neck and chest. "I like the sound of that." He placed a kiss on the belly. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Hasn't been very active today, though." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire nodded as he moved back up to Enjolras' neck. He kissed it before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Enjolras might already be claimed, but that didn't stop Grantaire from leaving marks on his body. Grantaire removed his mouth from Enjolras' neck to go back to his mouth, and while they kissed, Grantaire started to grind his cock against Enjolras'. Enjolras moaned into Grantaire's mouth.

"Grantaire, please." Enjolras pleaded.

Grantaire ignored Enjolras' plea. He sat up on his knees to remove Enjolras' jeans. Once they were removed, Grantaire kissed his lover's legs and thighs, but stayed away from the place that Enjolras wanted him most. He was going to drag it out and torture his boyfriend until Enjolras was practically whining and screaming for him to fuck him.

Every nerve in Enjolras' body was on fire as he was overcome with lust for the father of his baby. He wanted Grantaire inside of him, and he knew that he was going to explode if he didn't feel it soon.

Grantaire watched as Enjolras started to writhe underneath him. He had wanted to continue to torture his boyfriend, but he could see that Enjolras wasn't going to last that long. Grantaire pulled down his love's boxers to reveal the hard cock that was already dripping with pre-cum. He kissed Enjolras once again as his hand wrapped around his cock. Enjolras moaned into Grantaire's mouth as his lover began to stroke him. His thumb found the slit and he started rubbing it causing Enjolras to jerk his hips forward.

"Oh, fuck. Please." Enjolras moaned.

Grantaire removed his hand to take the cock into his mouth. He sucked and swiped his tongue at the gorgeous cock. It tasted so good that he was never going to get enough of it. Grantaire's hands planted themselves on Enjolras' hips to keep them on the bed. Grantaire's tongue licked at the slit before he took the rest of it in his mouth again.

"Please, Grantaire! Get inside of me. I want you inside of me!" Enjolras begged. Warmth spread through his belly. He wasn't going to last long, and he didn't because the next swipe of Grantaire's tongue over his slit, cum was falling into Grantaire's mouth.

Grantaire took every inch of cum into his mouth and swallowed it. He moved back over Enjolras and kissed him. Enjolras' tongue entered his mouth, allowing his boyfriend to taste himself. Enjolras pulled away from the kiss.

"Love, as much as I love being sucked off. I want your cock inside of me. So, please, get it in me for fuck's sakes." Enjolras demanded.

Grantaire moved to the side of the bed to grab the lube and a condom. He came back up, only to discover that Enjolras had already spread his legs as far as they would go. Grantaire climbed in between them and admired the hole before he opened the lube to squeeze some on his fingers. He pushed one finger, followed by two, and finally, three until Enjolras was stretched enough and his cock was hard again. Grantaire hooked all three of his fingers inside of Enjolras, and his boyfriend cried out.

"Get in me, NOW!"

Grantaire wiped his fingers on the sheets and removed his own jeans and boxers. He rolled the condom on and slicked himself up. He lined himself up with Enjolras' entrance to push in, slowly and gently. Enjolras wrapped his legs around Grantaire's waist as best he could with his 28 week old pregnant belly. Grantaire pushed in until his cock was fully inside of Enjolras.

Enjolras' eyes slipped shut as he moaned. "Fuck. Move, please. Move!"

Grantaire placed his hands on the pillows near Enjolras' head to avoid putting pressure on his belly. He thrusted his hips. Pulling out slowly and gently, then pushing back in at the same speed. He then changed it, pulling out fast and shallow before driving back in hard. It was a rhythm that made Enjolras go wild. While he was moving slow and gently, Grantaire leaned down to whisper in Enjolras' ear.

"You feel fantastic wrapped around me. All warm and magnificently tight. What makes it better is having your pregnant belly that is holding our child between us. It's a reminder that you're mine, and only mine. My beautiful Enjolras." Grantaire cupped the side of Enjolras' face. He moved his mouth from his love's ear to his mouth to catch his lips in a passionate, loving kiss.

"All yours." Enjolras said. "But love, we can talk later. Right now, just fuck me. Put your cock deep inside of me."

"Your wish is my command."

Grantaire's pace drastically changed after that. He stopped with the gentle and slow thrusts, and just did shallow, deep, and hard thrusts. If his mate wanted to be fucked, then he'd fuck him. He'd give his mate anything.

"Oh, yes. Fuck. Harder!" Enjolras groaned.

Grantaire wanted to change the angle of his thrusts, but he knew that with how big his love's belly was, there was no way to do that. So, he stayed where he was. He saw Enjolras reach for the headboard as his thrusts grew more powerful. His lover's legs went higher and higher on his waist as he continued to hold on. Grantaire eventually pulled Enjolras' hands from the headboard to pin them down on either side of his head as he laced their fingers together. He leaned down to suck another love bite onto Enjolras' neck. Enjolras' scream of pleasure made Grantaire smile against his neck.

"Faster! Go faster. Oh, my GOD. Harder!" Enjolras begged with his eyes shut.

Grantaire moved so that he was sitting on his knees and lifted his lover up by the hips as he pounded into him. Enjolras let out a scream so loud that it no doubt woke any neighbors that were asleep.

"FUCK! Just like that! YES! You feel so good. Fuck me!" Enjolras screamed. "It feels so good."

Grantaire couldn't help, but place a kiss on Enjolras' belly as he continued. Enjolras kept up with the mantra of letting him know how good it felt and that it was perfect. But once Grantaire felt Enjolras start to clench around him, he knew that his love was going to hit his release anytime.

"Touch me! Please, 'Taire, touch me." Enjolras pleaded.

Grantaire removed one of his hands from Enjolras' hip to wrap around his cock. He started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It only took three thrusts and a couple strokes before Enjolras was screaming.

"'TAIRE!" Enjolras screamed as cum came squirting out and landed on Grantaire's chest and Enjolras' belly.

Grantaire started to slowly thrust inside of him to help him finished as well as get to his own release. Enjolras let out sighs and winces at the feeling. Grantaire's release came soon after and he was releasing cum into the condom. They were both slick with sweat and breathing rapidly. Enjolras' hair was plastered to his forehead. Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras' forehead.

When they were threw, Grantaire gently pulled out of Enjolras and disposed of the condom. He grabbed a washcloth to wipe them both of cum. Grantaire cleaned Enjolras of cum, placed a kiss on his belly, and threw the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom. Enjolras started to paw at him as he laid down next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Fucked out, but very happy." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras after pulling the covers over them. He placed a hand on Enjolras' belly. "Everything's okay with our little jelly bean? I was little rough near the end."

"He's just fine. He's sleeping." Enjolras told him. "Love, every time we have sex, it gets a tad rough, and every time, he's still fine."

"I know, but I'm just making sure." Grantaire said. He shuffled down to be at eye level with Enjolras' belly. He pressed a kiss to it. "Goodnight, my darling Jace. Daddy and Papa love you so very much."

Enjolras looked on as Grantaire talked to his belly. His heart sang with love for his Grantaire. It was official. His heart belonged to only two people. His son and the man that was kissing his belly. They were his entire life. He felt tears prickle in his eyes and sniffled. Grantaire looked up at him in concern.

"Love, what's wrong?" Grantaire said as he shuffled back up. He wiped his lover's tears away.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Enjolras said with a watery smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Grantaire wiped another tear away. He kissed Enjolras' forehead. Enjolras rolled over and Grantaire pulled him against his chest. His hand resting protectively over Enjolras' where it lay on his belly.

***

The next morning, Enjolras woke up to the feeling of his belly being caressed and he could hear someone's voice. He opened his eyes to find Grantaire had shuffled back down near his belly. His hand was rubbing his belly and he had a big smile on his face.

"You are my precious one, baby boy, as is your daddy. I'll never let anything happen to either of you." Grantaire said to his belly. Enjolras' felt Jace kick, and Grantaire's smile grew wider as he felt it too.

"He likes the sound of your voice, 'Taire." Enjolras said.

There was another kick, and Grantaire chuckled. "He likes the sound of yours, too, 'Jolras." Jace kicked again. "Does it ever get old feeling him move?"

Enjolras shook his head. "No, I quite like it."

Grantaire moved up the bed again to kiss Enjolras. When he pulled away, he saw the time. "Come on, we gotta get going or you're going to be late."

They both got off the bed. Enjolras grabbed clothes before going to shower. Grantaire put on a pair of pajama pants before leaving the bedroom to go make breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, this story is officially longer than "Where He Went".
> 
> Mistakes are still my own, and I still don't own.

_February 2 nd_

It was time for another appointment with Dr. Miller to make sure that everything was fine with Jace, as well as get the results from the amniocentesis that was done in early January to check for abnormalities. Even if there were, Enjolras and Grantaire would love their little boy just as much if there weren't any. Dr. Miller came in with the envelope that would have the results. Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand as she opened the envelope.

"Before I give the results, I just want to make sure if either of your families have any history with birth defects." Dr. Miller asked. Both of them shook their heads. "Alright." Dr. Miller reached inside the envelope and pulled out of the paper. She quickly read it. "Well, the amniocentesis came back negative. No birth defects. But I just want to remind you that some birth defects can't be detected until after the baby is born." They both nodded again. "Now, can I check on the little one?"

Enjolras laid down, and Dr. Miller did a quick examination of the baby. When she was done, Enjolras had Grantaire's help in sitting back up.

"Everything is still right on track. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one." Enjolras said. "It may be a question that you don't normally hear until later, but…"

"No question is too weird or too early to ask." The doctor assured.

"Alright. My question is how will I give birth to him exactly?" Enjolras blushed.

Dr. Miller smiled. "I was wondering when that question would come. It's actually quite simple. About a week before your due date or sometimes earlier, a hole forms between your penis and anus which is the birthing canal. When it forms, you'll know that labor and birth are soon upon you."

"Will I be able to feel it?" Enjolras asked.

"Most Omegas feel a dull ache. When the canal forms we ask that an Omega takes it easy and that there is no strenuous activity. Some Omegas do feel an extreme amount of pain when it forms, but that is very rare. If you do feel a lot of pain, come in straight away." Dr. Miller explained.

"Will it disappear?"

Dr. Miller nodded. "Yes. It will disappear until it's time to give birth to another baby. To make sure that it begins closing correctly, we keep an Omega in the hospital for 24 to 48 hours after giving birth. We will be going over more about the birthing process as your due date gets closer."

After that, they were free to leave the clinic after scheduling their next appointment. Once they were in the car, Enjolras looked down at his 29 weeks pregnant belly and smiled.

"I can't wait until he's here." Enjolras said.

Grantaire took Enjolras' hand and kissed the back of it, but didn't say anything in reply.

***

When they got back to their flat, Grantaire announced that he was going to work on the nursery. There were only a few things left, and he demanded that Enjolras not step a foot inside until Grantaire came to get him. Enjolras threw his hands up in surrender as he sat down on the couch to finish up an essay for one of his classes.

It was over an hour before Enjolras saw his lover again, and by that time, he had finished his essay and was watching a random show on the TV. Grantaire came out and held out his hand for Enjolras to take.

"Come and see."

Enjolras stood up with Grantaire's help and walked him to the nursery. When Grantaire opened the door, Enjolras was taken by surprise.

"It's beautiful." He said as he walked in.

The walls were painted sea foam green and the cream colored carpet was soft. It matched perfectly. On the right side stood the crib that already had bedding on it as well as a mobile hanging from it. Above the crib, on the wall, was JACE spelled out in dark green letters. Next to the window, stood the rocking chair that had the baby blanket they had picked out hanging from one of the arm rests. The still mostly empty dresser and the changing table were across from the crib. The stroller was hiding away in the closet. A small book shelf stood next to the door, and it had a lamp on it that Grantaire had taken from his studio. The nursery was complete minus the things that they would be given at the baby shower.

"I think we know that our friends will spoil him with toys and clothes, but I figured that I'd hang up or put away the clothes we already have. I also put the diapers with the changing table. I hope it's what you imagined it what would look like." Grantaire said.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire as much as he could with his belly in the way. "It's better than what I imagined." He leaned forward to kiss Grantaire.

When Grantaire pulled away, he unwrapped himself from Enjolras. "We should get ready to head to the Musain for the meeting."

Enjolras nodded. He took another look at the nursery before allowing his boyfriend to drag him from the room.

***

They were the first ones to arrive at the Musain. They had plenty on the agenda that evening, but first, Enjolras had to make the announcement that once Jace arrived, Enjolras wouldn't be attending the rallies and protests anymore. He would still hand out flyers, participate in fundraising, run the blog, and be the leader, but anything that would lead to violence, he was giving up. His child came first in his life before anything else.

Enjolras stood, waiting patiently for the others to arrive. Grantaire sat next to him. Soon everyone started to arrive, and they took their seats. Cosette took Rosemary out of Jehan's arms since she tended to get passed around the room during meetings.

"Wow! Enjolras, you've gotten big." Bahorel exclaimed causing Enjolras to blush.

"I'm no bigger than the last time you saw me which was last week." Enjolras told them. "But as you are probably aware, you'll probably be continuing to see less and less of me as my due date draws near."

"Yes, because you'll need to rest." Grantaire said, being his usual overprotective self.

"Trust me, you'll need all the sleep you can get before they arrive because once they do, you'll get little to no sleep." Courfeyrac said.

"But I promise, it will be worth it." Jehan added.

"Are you ever going to tell us the sex?” Cosette asked.

Both the expectant parents shook their heads before saying in unison. "Nope."

"But we need to know for the colors of the baby shower!" Éponine protested.

"Then, go with neutral colors." Grantaire told his friend.

"Alright, listen, we can talk more about our baby after the meeting, but right now, can we start?" Enjolras asked. The rest of the group nodded. Enjolras looked quickly at the agenda before looking at Grantaire for strength, who winked. "Before I get too far, I have an announcement to make. Once this baby arrives, I'm afraid that I'll be done with rallies and the protests." The room let out a collective outcry. Grantaire reached for Enjolras' hand and squeezed. "I know this comes as a surprise, but Grantaire and I talked about it, and neither of us want to leave this child with only one father or fatherless. It's for the best. I'll still help out with fundraisers and handing out flyers. Hell, I'll still be the leader if you want me too, but I'll be done with rallies and protests." His hand found its way too rest on his belly. He could feel the tears threaten to fall. "I just want to raise my child, that's it."

Enjolras looked at the group, who all had shocked looks on their faces, except for Grantaire, Combeferre, and Jehan. Jehan smiled at him since he understood the reasons as to why Enjolras had made the decision he did.

"Enj, you can't! You've been the leader since we formed this group in high school." Courfeyrac protested.

"You're the face of Les Amis, we need you." Marius said.

"Yeah, we need him, but the baby will need him, too." Jehan said, loudly to interrupt the protests. "I know that it's hard to understand, but when an Omega becomes pregnant, their whole world changes to revolve on the small life growing inside of them. And if you heard him, he wasn't done being part of the group, just done with the part that tends to lead to violence. There's a reason that I'm never at them anymore and it's because of the little girl currently in 'Chetta's arms. I'm sure that someday most of you will understand why it needs to be this way." Jehan finished.

"Thank you, Jehan." Enjolras said, and Grantaire smiled at his friend.

Combeferre, who hadn't spoken a word the entire night, spoke up. "And Enjolras and I already discussed it, and as second-in-command, I'll be the one taking over the leading during protests and rallies."

Enjolras nodded while the group continued to look at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, guys, but it's the way that it has to be. Now, first on the agenda."

After the meeting, the group started asking Enjolras questions about his pregnancy and his decision, but soon as he answered the questions, he could feel himself grow tired. Grantaire decided that it was time to head home. They said goodnight and left the Musain.

***

When they arrived back home, Enjolras went straight for the bedroom, Grantaire following. Enjolras got ready for bed, but as he was doing so, he felt pressure on his bladder, and knew it was bathroom time.

"I love Jace to death, but I don't love so much the pressure that he puts on my bladder." Enjolras said as Grantaire finished getting ready and turned down the covers. He heard his mate chuckle. "It's not funny. Sometimes I wish that it was you instead of me who had the baby growing inside of them, then you would know how it feels." Enjolras came out of the bathroom and crawled in next to Grantaire.

"Sorry, love. I don't have the anatomy for it." Grantaire shrugged. Enjolras stuck out his tongue. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Enjolras placed his hands on his belly. "Only a few more weeks."

Grantaire kissed him before pulling away. "Um…I have something that I have to tell you, but I'm not sure how you're going to react."

Enjolras looked at Grantaire, suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I called your parents. I got their number from Combeferre. I asked them if we could meet for dinner sometime, and they surprisingly agreed." Grantaire told them.

"Why would you do that?" Enjolras asked him. "I told you that I didn't want them knowing about us or Jace. They have no right to be a part of his life. Why should they? They are getting a grandchild from a son that they couldn't accept."

Grantaire nodded his head. "I know, but Enjolras, just listen to me. What are we going to do when Jace is older and he asks us why he doesn't have any grandparents like the other children? My parents are dead, but yours aren't."

"Well, they might as well be."

"'Jolras, I get it, I do. But my parents are dead, and I would give anything just to have one more day with them. You can have that. You have the opportunity to fix your relationship with them. I had a wonderful relationship with my parents, but yet, I still find myself wishing that I could share the news about you and Jace, but I can't. I don't want you to go through life, reaching the day when they're both not here, and you wish that you could have repaired your relationship with them." Grantaire explained.

Enjolras looked at him, sadly. "'Taire, I don't know if I can. The way they used to look at me, it's haunted me all my life. I close my eyes and I can still see it. I don't know if I can walk into a restaurant, and see the look on their faces when they see this." He gestured to his belly.

"Love, we don’t have to go. I can call and cancel, but if we go, I will not let them say anything cruel to you. But just keep in mind that you'll never know unless you try." Grantaire said.

Enjolras continued to look at Grantaire before answering. "Fine, but one wrong word about me, Jace, or our relationship, and I am out of there."

"And I'll be right behind you." Grantaire told him before kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on Friday, it looks like it will be time to meet the parents! Hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the parents!
> 
> Grammar/spelling mistakes are still my own, and I still don't own.

_February 24 th_

Enjolras stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, contemplating on whether or not he hid his belly from his parents. He had two options. A shirt that showed that he was obviously pregnant or he could layer using Grantaire's shirts (since his boyfriend always got his shirts bigger than necessary), so he could hide it. Grantaire stood in the doorway of their bedroom to tell Enjolras that they had to leave only to see him with his hands on his belly with no shirt on yet. Grantaire walked into their bedroom, and wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist.

"Hey, whatever you are thinking, I want you to stop. You told me that you wanted to show off your belly, no matter who stared, and that includes your parents because it showed that you are happily mated. Don't let your parents diminish the happiness you feel about carrying our son." Grantaire told him, lightly kissing his neck.

Enjolras smiled, nervously, at Grantaire. He picked the shirt that would show off his belly.

Once Enjolras was ready, Grantaire grabbed both of his hands and rested his forehead against his. "Love, you're not alone in this. I'll be right next to you the entire time. If you need to go, just squeeze my hand three times, and we'll make an excuse and leave, alright? Whatever they ask of you, you don't have to do it."

Enjolras nodded, but didn't say anything. They left their apartment with Grantaire stopping to lock it up, and then, they made their way to the Italian restaurant down the street. When they arrived, Grantaire brought Enjolras' hand to his mouth and kissed the back. When they walked inside, the hostess asked if they had a reservation.

Grantaire nodded. "We're part of the Enjolras party."

The hostess smiled and led them to the table where a middle aged man and woman were waiting for them. They looked up when they saw their son walking with a curly dark haired man. When Enjolras caught sight of his parents, he stiffened. Grantaire squeezed his hand in reassurance. They arrived at the table, and his parents greeted them.

"Hello, Julien." His mother, Marguerite, said.

"Mother." Enjolras greeted, giving them both an icy glare.

"You look good, son." His father, Alphonse, said.

Enjolras nodded his thanks. "Father, Mother, I would like you to meet my mate, Nicolas Grantaire. Grantaire, meet my parents, Marguerite and Alphonse."

As Grantaire looked at his mate's parents, he could see the resemblance between them. Enjolras had inherited his father's facial features and curly hair, but he had his mother's crystal blue eyes and blonde hair. He shook hands with both of them before the four of them sat down. Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand under the table.

"So, Julien, how have you been?" Marguerite asked.

Enjolras had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the question. "I've been fine. I'm in my last semester of college. I've been very active in the Omega rights campaign. And I'm currently awaiting the birth of my son."

He watched his parent's eyes go wide as if they hadn't realized that he was pregnant when he had walked up to the table. Enjolras had to resist the urge to get up from the table and leave.

"You're pregnant?" Marguerite asked. Enjolras nodded. She turned to Grantaire. "And I take it that you're the Alpha father?"

"I am." Grantaire said, looking at Enjolras with a smile.

"When are you due?" Alphonse asked.

"May 24th." Enjolras answered.

Marguerite and Alphonse looked at each other as Enjolras' hand went over his belly, protectively. Not able to stand the silence between the four of them, Enjolras broke it. "Alright, if you're not going to say anything, I don't see the point in continuing this. Grantaire, let's go." He started to stand up.

Marguerite reached for Enjolras' wrist, and Enjolras stopped. "Julien, wait! We’re sorry. It just we weren't expecting the news. We figured that you were mated since it was Grantaire that called us. Already having a child, it was just unexpected."

"You didn't realize that I was pregnant when we were walking up? The giant belly should be the obvious giveaway." Enjolras said, sitting back down.

"No, I'm afraid, we didn't." Marguerite told him to which Enjolras scoffed.

"We are happy for you, though." Alphonse added.

Enjolras looked at both of them in disbelief. "Happy for me? Are you serious?." His parents looked at him with confused expressions. "For the last few years, you've wanted nothing to do with me simply for the fact that I'm an Omega. Excuse me, if I find it a little hard to believe that you're happy that I'm about to have a baby when I have anatomy that you explicitly said that you hated."

"Julien, we're sorry about that. We realize the error of our ways now." Marguerite said.

Enjolras was just about to reply when their waitress came up to the table to take their orders. His parents ordered red wine, while Alphonse ordered lasagna and Marguerite ordered tortellini carbonara. The order of wine Enjolras noticed made Grantaire uncomfortable since he had been sober for the last three years, and it was hard to be around alcohol because of the temptation. Enjolras gave his mate's hand a reassuring squeeze. Grantaire ordered water with lemon and tortellini with Italian sausage and marinara sauce, and Enjolras ordered mango lemonade and spaghetti and meatballs.

 "When you said that you've realized the error of your ways, what did you mean?" Grantaire asked.

His parents glanced at each other before Alphonse said. "We've been wanting to contact you for a few years now, Julien, but we were so ashamed of the things that we did that we didn't know what to say or how you would react."

"What changed your mind?" Enjolras asked, genuinely curious.

Marguerite took a deep breath before she said. "The birth of your brother. We discovered that he would grow up to be an Omega through a blood test.”

While most parents would rather find out what their child would be once puberty hit, there were some who just couldn’t wait that long, so there was a blood test that could be done to allow that to happen.

Enjolras blinked at his parents once, and then, twice. "I have a brother?"

"Yes, you do. His name is Christian, and he's four years old. He was kind of a surprise for us."

"So, all you needed was another baby for you to realize that not having an Alpha son was not a bad thing?" Enjolras said. "Do I have to expect to find him on my doorstep when he turns 18 because you kicked him out, and forced him to make his own way through college, and find his own way to pay for his suppressants all because of some fucking thing that he had no fucking control over? Or are you actually going to be decent parents this time around?"

Marguerite looked like she was about to cry as she reached for her son's hand, but Enjolras pulled it away. "Julien, we're sorry about all the things that we did. We want to make it right."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "So, you expect me to let you into my life! _My son's life_! Just because you tell me that you've had a change of heart?" Grantaire put his hand on Enjolras' arm to calm him down.

"Julien, just think about it. Please. You can set the pace. We just want to know our son again. But if you find it in your heart that you can't forgive us, we'll understand." Marguerite said.

"Plus, Christian wants to meet his older brother." Alphonse said.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire, to his parents, down to baby bump, and back to Grantaire. Grantaire shrugged as if he was saying, _it's your choice, love, and I'll support whatever you choose._ Enjolras sighed before he made a decision.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Enjolras told his parents.

They finish the conversation as the waitress came with their order. Grantaire noticed that Enjolras was trying very hard to not scarf down his food like he was starving because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his parents. He knew that Enjolras hadn't eaten much all day because of how nervous he was about meeting his parents.

"So, who's doing the baby shower?" Marguerite asked.

"Um…a few of our friends have it all under control." Enjolras replied. "They had planned one for one of our friends that had a baby a few months ago, so I figured that I would let them take care of it." After he finished, Enjolras could see the disappointment in his mother's eyes, and he had to stop himself from feeling satisfied about it.

"What did you say his name was?" Alphonse asked.

"We didn't." Enjolras told his father, with venom in his voice. Grantaire squeezed his hand, telling him to play nice. Grantaire understood that anything regarding Jace was a sensitive topic for Enjolras, but he also understood that his parents were just trying to make conversation.

"His name is Jace William Enjolras-Grantaire with a hyphen." Grantaire explained. "He's named after my father."

He watched his mate's parent's nod while he shared a secret smile with Enjolras. Enjolras knew what he was trying to do. Their son would have no connection to them in name, and they both knew that it would upset them.

"Is there any chance that we'll be contacted when you give birth?" Marguerite asked.

"Maybe. Depends on if I've decided to let you into my life by that time." Enjolras told her.

His parents understood the hostility because they knew that if they pushed too fast, too quick, they could lose their son again, and it would their fault once again. They were willing to go any pace that Enjolras set to avoid losing him.

All of sudden, Enjolras felt a kick to his rib, and let out a small scream as his hand flew to his belly. Grantaire placed a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"What is it?" Grantaire asked in concern.

"Nothing. Your son just kicked me in the rib, that's all." Enjolras assured him with a smile.

Grantaire returned the smile before placing his hand on Enjolras' belly to give it a little rub. Marguerite and Alphonse looked on to the couple in front of them, and saw the pure love and devotion in their eyes as Grantaire rubbed their son's belly.

They finished up their dinner, and Alphonse paid the bill. The group got ready to leave. Enjolras' parents settled for a handshake from Enjolras, knowing that a hug would be pushing it. After saying goodbye, the couples split in opposite directions on the street.

***

After arriving back home at their flat, Enjolras headed straight for their bedroom. As he started to reach the end of his pregnancy, the baby started wearing him out easier. He was getting ready for bed when Grantaire came in and started massaging his shoulders. Grantaire could feel the tension in his boyfriend's muscles as he massaged them, whether it was from his pregnancy or meeting his parents, he didn't know. He figured it was a combination of both. Enjolras rested his body against Grantaire's before letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong, baby?" Grantaire asked.

"I don't know if I can do it. Let them into my life." Enjolras said "Hearing that I have a brother, one that they clearly love more than they ever loved me was not an easy pill to swallow."

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. But as I said in the restaurant, I will support whatever you decide. It'll be your choice." Grantaire told him. Enjolras nodded while Grantaire pressed a small kiss to the back of Enjolras' neck. "I'm going to stay up a little while longer, but I will just be in the next room, if you need me." Grantaire stood up from the bed as Enjolras pulled the covers down to crawl in.

"I love you." Enjolras said.

Grantaire leaned down to kiss Enjolras before replying. "I love you, too."

Grantaire turned off the light as he left and closed the door. He went into the nursery to look around the room for a couple minutes before leaving again. He walked into the living room, grabbing his sketchbook, and sitting on the couch.

***

A few hours later, Grantaire awoke to the horrified screams of his boyfriend, and he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He quickly stood up to run into their bedroom to calm Enjolras down. Enjolras was slashing and screaming in the bed. There was also sweat matting his curls to his forehead when Grantaire came into the room. He sat down on the bed to wake Enjolras up from the nightmare. Enjolras awoke with a start before throwing himself into Grantaire's arms as he started crying into his shoulder.

Grantaire combed his fingers through Enjolras' hair. "It's alright, love. I'm right here. It's over now."

Once Enjolras had calmed down, he laid back on the bed. He watched Grantaire like a hawk as he got ready for bed. When Grantaire crawled in next to him, Enjolras attached himself to Grantaire's side, and nothing was going to pry him away from it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grantaire asked, kissing the top of Enjolras' head.

Enjolras hesitated before he explained his dream. "It had started out nice. Us and Jace, happy. Here in Paris. Then, all of sudden it changed. I was back living with my parents. I could hear someone crying, and I didn't know whether it was Jace or my brother, but then I realized that it was me. My father was yelling at me for something I couldn't control, calling me useless, worthless, and weak. That I should've been an Alpha, instead of a fucking Omega, who would whore themselves on any dick that would fill them. My mom just stood there and watched."

Grantaire felt anger boil in his veins over the things that Alphonse had said to Enjolras. "Love, look at me." Enjolras pulled away from him to sit up, and Grantaire followed. He cupped Enjolras' face before telling him. "You are none of those things, you understand me. None of them. You are brave, courageous, and a leader. If your parents can say those things to you, even in a dream, they don't deserve to be in your life. You are ten times the man your father is." Grantaire told him. "Just remember that without you, we wouldn't have this little one inside of you." He placed a hand on his belly.

Enjolras chuckled through his tears. "Actually, I think it was because of you."

"You're ruining the point, love." Grantaire told him. "You're beautiful, and I love you." He kissed his mate's cheek before they laid back down.

Enjolras rested his head on Grantaire's shoulder. The position was not at all comfortable with his belly, but he made do. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras, placing his hand protectively on his stomach, just as he did every night.

The last thing Enjolras heard before drifting off to sleep was Grantaire humming a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do we all feel about Enjolras' parents?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the spelling/grammar mistakes, and I still own nothing, but plot.

_March 3 rd_

About a week later, it was time for Jace's baby shower. Enjolras had decided to put away thoughts about what to do about his parents, so that they could have a wonderful day, celebrating their son.

Jehan, Éponine, and Cosette were bustling around the Musain, making sure that everything was in place for the shower. Enjolras sat off to the side with Grantaire, doing homework while they waited for people to arrive. After the dinner with his parents and the horrifying nightmare after, Enjolras had been tempted to call the whole thing off, but Grantaire insisted that he needed something to keep his mind off of his parents.

All of their friends had a difference in opinion about what he should do about his parents. Grantaire had decided to remain neutral in the situation because he had told Enjolras that he would support him, no matter what he decided. Combeferre, Bahorel, Musichetta, Bossuet, Éponine, Courfeyrac, and Cosette all agreed that he should say, "Fuck them because he doesn't need them. They're his family now". Joly, Jehan, Feuilly, and Marius all agreed that he should give them a chance. Enjolras was currently somewhere in the middle. After the nightmare and the reminder of all the things his father had said about him (the only dick that he was whoring himself on was Grantaire's, and his dick was magnificent, thank you very much), he was very tempted to just say fuck them and forget about it, but at the same time, a part of him wanted to start anew and give his son a chance to know his grandparents, plus he did want to meet his brother.

Grantaire noticed what he was thinking about, and rubbed his back. "Hey, I thought we had agreed to not think about your parents for a day?"

"We had, but it is a hard subject to not keep dwelling on." Enjolras told him.

"I know, but you have to try. Just focus on the party and our beautiful baby." Grantaire said, being careful not to say he or Jace because he knew that Jehan had the hearing of a bat. He smiled and rubbed his hand over Enjolras' belly.

Enjolras nodded before pressing his lips to Grantaire's.

Once everyone arrived, it was time for the party to start. Jehan had made a lunch of sandwiches comprised of either turkey or ham, fruit and yogurt parfaits, vegetables and dip, a pesto salad, and then, for desert, there were mini Oreo cheesecakes. He had also made non-alcoholic raspberry punch. When Grantaire asked about a cake, Cosette said that it will come later.

Everyone sat around to eat their lunch before Cosette announced that it was time for games. Enjolras looked at her and started to protest.

"I had to play them." Jehan had said from his spot next to Courfeyrac.

"Fine." Enjolras sighed.

Cosette said that the first game that they would play would be guessing the baby items in a bag, which consisted of putting certain items a baby would need into a diaper bag and having everyone guess. Then, after Joly won that game, they moved on to guessing the baby food, which was won by Combeferre. After that game, it was time to guess the measurement of Enjolras' belly, which Marius won because he had the closest estimate. The last game they played, Cosette shooed Enjolras and Grantaire out of the room, so that the guests could come up with questions regarding the pregnancy. Once, they had a set of questions to ask, Cosette allowed them to come back in, and the interrogation commenced. The last game pretty much every one won, but still no one knew whether the baby was a boy or girl.

After the excitement of the games, Éponine decided that it was time to start opening gifts. Since Enjolras and Grantaire had taken care of all the big things: crib, dresser, changing table, stroller, diapers (lots and lots and lots of diapers), car seat, and rocking chair, the items they put on the registry were clothes, bottles, bibs, and anything else anyone thought the baby would need. So after Éponine gathered all the presents into a pile, one by one, Enjolras or Grantaire opened them.

The first present was from Combeferre, which was mostly baby clothes. Courfeyrac and Jehan had given more baby clothes, plus baby bottles, pacifiers, and bibs. Éponine gave a fleece tie blanket that was dark green on one side and red on another that she had Cosette's help in making. Bahorel had given two stuffed bears that were holding hearts. One of the bears said "Daddy's Little Revolutionary" and the other said "Papa’s Little Artist". After opening them, Bahorel had explained that he had gotten them custom made. Feuilly gave more baby clothes, and a few cars the he carved at his work. Cosette and Marius gave a stuffed blue caterpillar and more sets of clothes. Joly had made sure to give them a few extra-large cans of the healthiest and nutritious baby formula that he could find. Bossuet gave a green bear that was a holding a four leaf clover and a few toys. Musichetta had had Joly's help in knitting a soft rainbow colored blanket. Valjean, Cosette's adoptive father, had given them more clothes, bottles, pacifiers, and few more packages of diapers. Lamarque, Enjolras' favorite professor from college, had bought them a few books for the baby. And finally, Madame Houcheloup had given them a baby book.

They finished opening the gifts, and with a wide smile and tears in his eyes, Enjolras looked up at the room of friends that he loved and said, "Thank you all so much for these wonderful presents."

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell us the sex." Jehan prodded again.

Grantaire sighed. "For the last time, no one is going to know whether it is a boy or a girl until after Enjolras gives birth in a few short weeks."

Enjolras nodded. "And don't think that we don't know about the betting poll that you've all got going on."

In the running poll: Combeferre, Marius, Cosette, Joly, Bossuet, and Feuilly all voted that the baby would be a girl while Courfeyrac, Jehan, Éponine, Musichetta, and Bahorel all voted for boy.

"When will know that Enj is about to give birth?" Cosette asked.

"As soon as we leave for the hospital." Grantaire told them.

"Be prepared for him to yell the most ridiculous things at you." Courfeyrac commented, raising his punch glass.

Grantaire nodded with a smile, remembering the story of all the things that Jehan had called Courfeyrac while he had been giving birth to Rosemary.

After a while of more talking, Cosette and Jehan went to grab the cake. It was a marble cake with whipped vanilla frosting, and the words "Congratulations Enjolras and Grantaire" written in red icing. There were small green booties and a green pacifier on the opposite corners of the cake. Everyone had a piece, and then, the cleanup started. After the cleanup was done, they were trying to decide how to get everything home because Grantaire's car was a little small, Combeferre agreed to let them use his car for the presents.

***

They arrived back at their flat after the party. Combeferre helped them carry everything inside before Enjolras and Grantaire had started to put it all away. Once everything was in the nursery and put away, Enjolras stood in the middle of the room, anxious to hear the sounds of a baby crying in the room.

He felt Grantaire come up behind him, wrap his arms around his waist to rest on his belly. Enjolras smiled as Grantaire whispered into his ear. "Only a few more weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all again on Monday!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is late, but I've been super busy today getting ready to head back to college. But on the bright side, we are entering the homestretch!
> 
> Still not mine and mistakes are still my own.

_April 9 th_

Enjolras sat in the library of the university working on an essay. It was hard to focus on the essay, however, because Jace wasn't settling down. It was moments like this that Enjolras was glad that he was in his last year of university because if he had had Jace earlier, it would have been way too much for him to handle. Jace kicked again, so Enjolras stopped writing, and placed a hand on his belly.

"Only a few more weeks until Papa and I are finally able to meet you." Enjolras said to his belly.

"And I'm sure with those stunning good looks, he’ll be a prize." A voice said, startling Enjolras.

He looked up to see a man from one of his classes. A man that he knew was a player. Kyle, he thought his name was, and reeked of Alpha.

"Can I help you?" Enjolras said.

Kyle took it upon himself to sit down, a little too close for Enjolras' liking. He smiled at Enjolras. "Yes, I was hoping you could tutor me. I'm behind in the class we have together, and without help, there's no way I can catch up."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Enjolras said.

Kyle leaned in closer to Enjolras, and placed a hand on his arm. Enjolras pulled his arm away. "Why not?" He said, flirtatiously.

"Please, don't look at me like that." Enjolras said, growing more uncomfortable with every passing moment. He could feel Grantaire's worry through the bond.

"Like what? I'm not looking at you in any special way." Kyle continued looking at him, seductively. It was clear to Enjolras that Kyle was never told no before.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are, and it makes me feel uncomfortable. If you haven't noticed, I'm already mated. The pregnant belly should give some kind of clue."

"He doesn't have to know." Kyle told him.

That was the last straw, Enjolras stood up and packed up his things. "I already told you that I am mated. Happily, at that. I love my mate, and I would never cheat on him, even if my life fucking depended on it. So, stay the fuck away from me!" He voice raised as much as he dared in the library.

Enjolras finished packing up his stuff before leaving the library. He didn't even spare Kyle another glance. He was very pissed off at the man. How much more obvious could it be that he was already mated, as well as pregnant? Grantaire's scent rolled off of him in waves for crying out fucking loud.

As he walked back to the flat, he had no idea how he was going to explain what had been going on to Grantaire. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt him.

***

Enjolras made it back to the flat. He saw Grantaire in the kitchen, already starting on dinner. He smiled as he set his stuff down. He then went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist.

"How was your day?" Grantaire asked, stirring whatever was in the pot. He turned his head to press a kiss to Enjolras' cheek.

"Long and exhausting." Enjolras sighed into Grantaire's shoulder. "I swear, your son will be the captain of the football team one day with the way he kicks. I realize that he's running out of room in there, but he doesn't need to make daddy's day more exhausting then it already is." He heard Grantaire start to chuckle. "'Taire, it's not funny."

"It kind of is. All his kicking means that he's just anxious to see us." Grantaire replied.

"I know, but it's exhausting for me." Enjolras told him.

Just then, Grantaire caught a whiff of a peculiar scent coming off of Enjolras. He turned around to face Enjolras. "What's that smell? It smells like an Alpha."

Enjolras backed away from Grantaire with a sigh. He turned to look at the island, and realized that Grantaire was making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Enjolras turned to look at Grantaire, who had his arms crossed and was waiting patiently for an answer.

"That's because it is Alpha. When I was at the library, an Alpha came onto me. Not caring that I'm already pregnant or that I'm already mated. He tried to get me to cheat on you. He put his hand on my arm causing his scent to rub off on me. I pushed it away." Enjolras explained, feeling guilty despite not having any reason too.

Grantaire frowned as he heard Enjolras' confession. "I knew that I should have come when I felt that you were uncomfortable."

"It's not your fault. The guy was a creep." Enjolras told him.

"You said that he touched you?" Grantaire said.

"Yes, but I pushed him away, and then I got up and left." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire nodded, but didn't reply. Instead, he just turned back to the meal that he was preparing. Enjolras wanted desperately for him to say something, but he clearly wasn't going to. He sighed before placing a hand on his belly and leaving the kitchen.

***

Later that night, as the couple laid in bed, Enjolras knew that something was bothering Grantaire. He hadn't said more than monosyllables since Enjolras had told him about Kyle. It didn't help that Grantaire had closed himself off from the bond, so Enjolras couldn't even feel what he was feeling. His boyfriend was also facing away from him which was something he never did.

Enjolras rolled onto his side, placing a hand on Grantaire's back. "Love, what's wrong?"

Grantaire shrugged Enjolras' hand off of him. "Nothing."

"Well, something's wrong. Something has been wrong since I told you about the Alpha." Enjolras replied.

Grantaire sighed before turning his head to look at Enjolras. "I said I'm fine, now drop it!" He turned back to be looking at the wall.

Enjolras sat up. "No, I'm not going to drop it until you tell me what the fuck is wrong."

Grantaire rolled over to be facing Enjolras. "Fine, you want to know what is wrong. It's the fact that my scent isn't enough to warn off other Alphas from you, and apparently, the fact that you're pregnant isn't either."

"Love-" Enjolras started before Grantaire cut him off.

"No, it's true. Today is proof of that. I guess that I never should have been your fucking mate in the first place." Grantaire said.

Enjolras frowned at Grantaire, but was also very angry. He moved to straddle Grantaire's waist, doing the best he could with the bump.

"I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. Without you, I wouldn't have this." Enjolras took Grantaire's hand to place it on his belly, rubbing his hand all over it. "I wouldn't know what it feels like to be loved unconditionally, if it wasn't for you. My heart is filled with an enormous amount of love for you, you wouldn't even believe it. There is nothing more wonderful then the feeling of having _your_ child grow inside of me, and being fucked by you is the most fantastic feeling in the world." Enjolras grinded down on Grantaire. "I love you, Grantaire. I'm yours, always and forever. You are the father of our child. When we had sex that very first time, we were bound to each other in the most intimate way known to mankind. You know as well as I do that the bond is unbreakable. I love you, you ridiculous man, and that will never change. Never!"

By the time, Enjolras finished, Grantaire had tears in his eyes. Enjolras smiled before leaning down as best he could to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss deepened fairly quickly after that. Enjolras felt himself grow hard as he continued to grind down on Grantaire's cock. His libido had spiked within the last couple of days, but he had been too exhausted to convince Grantaire to fuck him. Enjolras' hands found the laces of Grantaire's pajama pants, but before he could pull them off, Grantaire stopped him.

"Enjolras, no. With you this big, I don't want to risk hurting you or Jace." Grantaire told him.

"We’ll be fine because I want you so fucking bad. I have for the last couple days." Enjolras tried, but Grantaire still wasn't having any of it. "Fine. We don't have to have sex with me on my back. I'll ride you. That way, no harm will come to me or Jace." Grantaire still didn't look convinced. Enjolras sighed. "Love, please. I need this. _Please._ " Enjolras pleaded.

Grantaire looked at his mate, and saw the lust in his eyes. He caught a whiff of Enjolras' scent, and it was clear that he was desperate for sex. "Fine."

Enjolras smiled, wickedly, before leaning down to capture Grantaire's mouth in a hot, opened mouthed kiss. He pulled away. "I really just want to be filled by you. Your magnificent cock is all that I've been able to think about for days. The way it fills me so perfectly like it was made for only me." He worked to remove Grantaire's shirt. "You have no idea how much I love it when you fuck me, so hard and fast that it just showers me in your wonderful sweet scent." Enjolras told him. He had crawled off of Grantaire to remove his pajama bottoms. Then, he followed with his own pajama bottoms and shirt.

Enjolras climbed back over Grantaire to kiss down his chest. Grantaire moaned when he took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck and bit it. Once the nipple was red and taut, he gave the same attention to the other. When he was done with his nipples, Enjolras started swirling his tongue over Grantaire's chest. Licking down his chest towards his navel. The moans and sighs that his boyfriend was making made Enjolras smile, widely.

He held his belly as he rolled to the side to grab the lube and a condom. When Enjolras climbed back over Grantaire, his boyfriend placed a hand onto his belly, and felt a kick against his hand.

"See. He knows exactly who his papa is." Enjolras smiled down at him, and Grantaire smiled back.

Enjolras' fingers hooked around the waistband of Grantaire's boxers, pulling them down, allowing his lover's gorgeous cock to spring free. His eyes darkened with lust at the sight of it. Enjolras leaned down to kiss Grantaire before he removed his own boxers and handing Grantaire the lube. He straddled his love's waist to allow him to open him up.

Grantaire opened the bottle of lube to pour some over his fingers. He pushed a finger into Enjolras' entrance, who moaned as it entered him. Grantaire smiled as he watched the look of pleasure and ecstasy come over Enjolras' face. He pushed another finger in, and then a third. He scissored all three fingers to stretch his boyfriend. Enjolras' head fell back as he moaned.

"Please, just fuck me. I need you to fuck me." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire pulled his fingers out and handed Enjolras the condom. Enjolras slipped it over his lover's cock and slicked it up with lube. Then, he gripped his lover's cock to slowly slide down on to it. Enjolras moaned at the feeling of Grantaire's cock stretching him. Once Grantaire's cock was fully inside of him, Enjolras started to move, slowly. Pulling off his cock only leaving the tip inside of him.

"You feel amazing. I can't get enough of you." Enjolras planted his hands on Grantaire's chest as he came back down.

Enjolras continued with his pace. There was nothing that he loved more than having sex with Grantaire. It was always so good, which is probably why he was so insatiable for days afterward. Anytime they had sex, every fiber of Enjolras' being screamed with desire for Grantaire, and he was never going to get enough of it.

He leaned down to kiss Grantaire again before he went back to his movements. In that moment, Grantaire smiled wickedly, and sat up causing his cock to go deeper and change angles in his boyfriend. Enjolras let out a scream. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist. He cupped Enjolras' face as he kissed him. Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck.

"I love you." Enjolras told him. "But right now, I really just want you to fuck me." He pushed Grantaire back down on the bed. Grantaire laughed.

Enjolras continued his speed, but when he came back down, Grantaire thrusted forward. His hands fell to Enjolras' hips as they moved in sync with each other.

"Just like this, darling. Faster, please, faster." Enjolras begged. Their speeds picked up, but it still wasn't enough for Enjolras. "Harder, love. Please, harder!"

Grantaire positioned himself, so that he was driving into Enjolras. Enjolras moaned as his finger nails raked at Grantaire's chest because of how good it felt. He could feel his release coming. He reached for Grantaire's hand to place it around his cock. Grantaire pumped his hand, and it only took three thrusts and pumps before cum came spewing out all over his belly and Grantaire's chest with a scream of maniac pleasure released from his mouth. Grantaire thrusting before his own cum was being released into the condom. Enjolras moaned as his lover's cock pulsed inside of him.

Enjolras pulled himself off of his boyfriend, with a little assistance from Grantaire. He rested on the bed, heavily panting. "That was fantastic."

"How do you feel?" Grantaire turned to ask.

"I feel fine." He leaned over to press a kiss to Grantaire's lips.

Grantaire pulled off the condom. Enjolras took it from him as he got off the bed. He tied it off before throwing it away. Then, grabbed a wash cloth to wipe himself of cum. As Enjolras made his way back to the bed with the washcloth, he held his belly. When Grantaire saw it, he raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Is he okay?" Grantaire asked. "I knew that we shouldn't have."

Enjolras handed him the washcloth as he climbed back on the bed. "He's fine. Can't I just put my hand on my belly without it being concerning?"

Grantaire shrugged as he wiped cum from his chest. He figured that he'd have marks from Enjolras' nails on his chest for a long time. When he was done, Grantaire threw the washcloth toward the bathroom before turning to kiss Enjolras. "I'm sorry. It's just the closer you get to your due date, the more I worry. That's all."

"Everything will be fine, my love, I promise." Enjolras placed a kiss to Grantaire's cheek. He smiled when he felt Jace kick against his belly. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's hand and placed it to the spot where their son was kicking. Watching Grantaire's face light up at the feeling of their son kicking never failed to put a smile on Enjolras' face.

Grantaire turned to face Enjolras. When he saw the look on Enjolras' face, he couldn't help that his smile grew wider. "What?"

"Nothing. I just…I really love you." Enjolras said, kissing Grantaire.

"I love you, too."

They laid back down to cuddle. Enjolras cupped Grantaire's face. "Did I convince you that I want no one else, but you?"

"Yes, love, you did." Grantaire pressed quick kiss to his forehead.

Enjolras smiled before rolling over, so his back was against Grantaire's chest. This was the only position that he was comfortable in. Grantaire wrapped an arm around him, his hand, like usual, resting on Enjolras' belly, protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that we never see Kyle again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said last chapter, we are in the homestretch!
> 
> And now, this story is officially longer than both "Forever Was In His Eyes" and "Right Seems Wrong, Wrong Seems Right".

_May 14 th_

When Enjolras woke up, when he was 43 weeks, he felt a dull ache between his legs. He groaned as he realized what was happening. The birth canal was forming. Enjolras looked over to Grantaire only to see him looking at him in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

Enjolras shook his head with a smile. "No, just the birth canal forming." He replied, casually.

Grantaire sat up. "Are you serious?"

Enjolras joined him in sitting up. "Yes, I'm serious. Dr. Miller did say that it would be forming any day now. That means that he'll be here soon."

Grantaire gave him a quick kiss before he got off the bed, rambling off a list of things still needed to do in preparation of the baby. "I need to add a few more things to the nursery. The diaper bag still needs to pack." He closed the door to the bathroom, so Enjolras couldn't hear him list off anymore, but he knew that he was.

Enjolras just rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend. He fell back against the pillows, rubbing his belly. "I can’t wait to meet with you, little one."

***

A few hours later, they arrived at the Musain for the last meeting that would be held until after Enjolras gave birth. Enjolras and Grantaire walked in, their hands linked, and smiles on their faces. Every one turned their heads to look at them. Cosette picked up on how they were both vibrating with happiness.

"Alright, what's happened?" Cosette asked.

Enjolras and Grantaire looked at each other before Grantaire squeezed his hand, so he could make the announcement.

"The birthing canal formed this morning." Enjolras announced.

Once the announcement was made, the room erupted into chaos everyone came up to them to hug both of them. It was clear that the meeting would not be happening since the only thing that people could focus on was keeping Enjolras from standing on his feet. He rolled his eyes at their insistence.

Jehan sat down next to him. He smiled at Enjolras as he patted him on the shoulder. "It won't be long, now. I went about five days after mine formed. Courfeyrac went crazy! He almost left the apartment without me once it was time to head to the hospital."

Enjolras chuckled. "I remember that phone call. He screamed that you were in labor, and then hung up."

Jehan chuckled as he looked at Courfeyrac, who was holding Rosemary. "Nothing will matter more once your little ones arrives." He placed a hand on Enjolras' belly before realizing what he did. "I'm sorry, I know should've asked…"

"It's alright. Here, feel." Enjolras placed Jehan's hand where Jace was kicking at that moment.

Jace kicked against Jehan's hand, who smiled in amazement. He looked at Enjolras. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Enjolras nodded in agreement.

After he finished his conversation with Jehan, he went to go sit next to Grantaire. Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Grantaire turned to look at him. "Have you thought anymore about what you want to do about your parents?"

Enjolras sighed. "A little. I think at the moment the only thing to do is give them a chance. If they are sincere in their apologies, giving them a chance is all I can do. And I think, we can start by calling them when I go into labor." He looked at Grantaire, who simply nodded in reply.

***

Later that night at their apartment, Enjolras was in the nursery, making sure everything was put away and where it needed to be. He found the diaper bag and got it ready. When he was done, he placed it next to the door to be carried out, and placed next to the front door of the apartment.

When Grantaire came in, he found Enjolras sitting in the rocking chair, his hands running over his belly. He couldn't help the smile the formed on his face as he walked in.

"I can’t wait until this room is filled with the sounds of a child." He crouched down to place his hand on his boyfriend's belly. Enjolras smiled, but didn't reply. Instead, he placed his hand over Grantaire's and squeezed.

***

_May 20 th, 9:45 P.M._

A few nights later, Grantaire was asleep, Enjolras couldn't fall asleep in any position. Over the last few days since the canal formed, he had become very crabby, tired, annoyed, and uncomfortable. He wanted the baby out of him. Enjolras sighed, deciding to at least try to fall asleep. He rolled onto to his left side, and closed his eyes to relax.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, Enjolras felt something wet between his legs, and realized that his water was breaking. All day, he thought that he had been feeling the beginning of contractions, but kept putting them off as cramps. Enjolras sat up, turning to Grantaire, trying to shake him away.

"Grantaire! Wake up!" Grantaire groaned, but didn't wake up. "'Taire, love, you need to wake up! Wake up!" He continued shaking him, but when nothing worked, Enjolras slapped his arm. Finally, waking Grantaire up.

"'Jolras, it's the middle of the night. What could be so important that you had to wake me up for in the middle of the night?"

"Um…maybe the fact that I'm in fucking labor." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire threw the blankets off of him, the moment the words were out of his mouth. He stood up, clearly beginning to panic. "What do we do?"

"First, you need to calm down. Second, we don't do anything until the contractions are closer together." Enjolras said, as he made his way out of the bed. "Right now, I just want to walk around. I'll be doing enough sitting later."

They walked in the living room, where Enjolras paced the floor, a contraction hitting every 20 minutes or so. Grantaire leaned against the couch watching Enjolras.

"Love, let me just say now, that I'm sorry for whatever nonsense comes out of my mouth later." Enjolras said.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow before saying. "Thanks, I guess."

Gradually, the contractions started to become closer together and stronger. Enjolras would scream in pain while he squeezed Grantaire's hand.

"No, I take it back. Stay in there." Enjolras said in pain, holding his belly.

Grantaire rubbed his love's back. "Alright, I think it's time to go."

Grantaire led Enjolras toward the door, putting a light jacket over his shoulders before grabbing the diaper bag. They left the apartment, making their way down to the car. He helped Enjolras into the car, giving him his hand to squeeze anytime a contraction hit.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Grantaire led him inside before going to talk to the nurse to tell her that his mate was in labor, gesturing to Enjolras.

"Alright, how long have contractions been going on?" The nurse asked.

"About two and a half hours. They've been every five minutes for the last hour." Grantaire explained.

"Yup, alright, let's move." The nurse said. Grantaire went to get Enjolras, and then the nurse led them down to the ward. "What is your OB/GYN's name?" she asked.

"Dr. Miller." Enjolras said as the nurse started taking his vitals.

The nurse then sent another nurse to page Dr. Miller. "She'll be here soon."

By the time, Dr. Miller burst into the room, Enjolras was sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. Grantaire standing next to him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Alright, Enjolras, let's see how far you are dilated." Dr. Miller said as she grabbed latex gloves. Enjolras laid down on the bed. Dr. Miller checked the birthing canal only to discover it was only four centimeters dilated. "Sorry, Enjolras, only four centimeters. You're going to be in for a long night. I'll check back in a little while." Then, she left.

Enjolras groaned before looking at Grantaire. "You might as well call our friend, and my parents."

Grantaire nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back." He kissed Enjolras' forehead before leaving the room.

Enjolras rest against the bed, trying to breathe as he prepared for the long night that he was in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all on Wednesday for the birth of Jace!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you have it. The birth of Jace!!
> 
> Once again, sorry for the late update, I've been busy with college stuff!

_May 21 st, 1:25 A.M._

After Grantaire finished calling their friends with each of them saying that they'd be at the hospital soon. Enjolras' parents said that they would be there as soon as they could. Then, he made his way back from the waiting room to Enjolras. Enjolras was in the middle of another contraction when he walked back in. When it was over, Enjolras looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Grantaire nodded. "You're the one about to give birth."

"I know, but I also know that it's hard for the Alpha to watch their Omega go through labor." Enjolras told him.

"I'm fine. I feel like it probably won't kick in until you're actually giving birth."

"Oh, okay." Enjolras said. Then, he started breathing heavily as another contraction hit. "Grantaire!" He reached for his boyfriend's hand to squeeze. Grantaire had to stop himself from crying out because the stronger and longer the contraction was, Enjolras squeezed his hand tight enough to break bones.

Dr. Miller came back in to check again, only to tell him that he was only at six centimeters. Enjolras groaned again before another contraction hit.

***

It wasn't until five in the morning that Enjolras became fully dilated to start pushing.

"Alright, Enjolras, you're at 10, but before you start pushing, I need to ask Grantaire to leave." Dr. Miller told them.

Enjolras shook his head violently. "What? No!"

"It's the policy that the Alpha can't be in the room." Dr. Miller told them. "They can't stand to see their Omega in pain, so we ask that they wait outside. Grantaire will be able to come back in as soon as the baby is born."

"No, he needs to be in here with me. We started this together, we witness the birth together." Enjolras told him.

Dr. Miller sighed. "Enjolras, I insist."

"Well, I don't. Either he stays, or I don't give birth." Enjolras told her.

"Fine. He can stay, but whatever you do, don't get in the way." Dr. Miller said, directing it at Grantaire. "You get in the way, and I will force you to leave." Grantaire nodded.

Dr. Miller positioned Enjolras' legs in the right place. Enjolras then sat up as best he could, reaching for Grantaire's hand.

"Okay, on three give me a strong push. One…two…three!" Dr. Miller told Enjolras.

Enjolras pushed over and over, and before long he was sweating and his strength and energy had started to wane. He was growing extremely tired. Enjolras stopped pushing, falling back against the pillows.

"I can't push anymore."

"Yes, Enjolras, you can. Come on. One…two…and three!" Dr. Miller said.

Enjolras started pushing again. In the middle of a push, he started screaming nonsense at Grantaire. "I swear to God, you are never touching me again!" Grantaire rolled his eyes at the comment knowing that it was a load of crap because he knew that Enjolras would never give up having sex with him.

Enjolras stopped pushing, falling back against the pillows once again. Tears streaming down his face. "No. I can't. I can't anymore."

"Love, look at me." Enjolras looked at his mate. "You can do this, I know that you can. Just a few more pushes and we will have our Jace. Enjolras, you can do this. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Grantaire told him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Enjolras nodded. "Okay. I can do this. I can do this." He sat up, waited for Dr. Miller to count down, and started pushing again. After a few pushes, he heard Dr. Miller announce that she could see the head. He stopped pushing for a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Just two more pushes, Enjolras, and you can hold him in your arms."

He gave another push, and another. Soon the sounds of cries erupted in the room. Enjolras collapsed against the pillows with a sigh of relief.

"Grantaire, would you like to do the honors of cutting the umbilical cord." Grantaire nodded as Dr. Miller handed him a pair of scissors. Once the cord was cut, Dr. Miller handed the baby over to a nurse to cleaned, weighed, and make sure that everything was alright. Dr. Miller took care of the afterbirth fairly quickly, so all of Enjolras’ attention could be on the baby.

The nurse came back with the baby. She handed him to Grantaire, who took the baby with great care. "He's perfectly healthy. Weighs seven pounds, three ounces. Height is 19 inches long."

"Hello, little Jace. I'm your papa. Let's go say hi to Daddy." Grantaire took Jace over to Enjolras, and placed him in his boyfriend's arms.

"Hello, there. I'm Daddy." Enjolras smiled at the baby, kissing his forehead. Then, looked up at Grantaire.

Grantaire smiled down at his mate and newborn son. He then leaned down to place a kiss on Enjolras' forehead.

The new parents got acquainted with their son until Enjolras remembered that their friends were waiting in the waiting room. He looked up at Grantaire. "I'm sure our friends are anxious to hear news. Go."

"I don't want to leave." Grantaire whined.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, fondly. "The sooner you leave, the quicker you can come back and join us."

Grantaire sighed and nodded. He pressed a quick kiss to Enjolras' lips before leaving the room to go to the waiting room. Once he got down to the waiting room, Courfeyrac was the first to notice him. They all ran toward him.

"Well?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Enjolras gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He did marvelous and is doing well. Come on, I'll take you back." Grantaire told them, leading him up to the room.

As soon as all of their friends had gathered in the room, Grantaire moved back to Enjolras' side. Enjolras smiled up at his friends before turning the baby to face them. They all melted at the sight of the baby.

"Hello, everyone. I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of this rather large family, Jace William Enjolras-Grantaire." Enjolras announced. "You can come closer."

The family all gathered around the bed in the small hospital to get a closer look at the baby. Enjolras could see that Joly was dying to hold Jace, and smiled at him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Enjolras offered.

Joly looked at him with a wide smile, and nodded, enthusiastically. Enjolras handed Jace over to his friend. Joly took the baby with great care.

"Hello, little darling." Joly caressed the baby's face.

While Jace was passed around the group, Enjolras and Grantaire had a private moment. Enjolras grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Thank you, Grantaire." Enjolras exclaimed.

Grantaire squeezed his hand, looking down at him. "For what?"

"For that beautiful little boy currently in Bahorel's arms." Enjolras replied. "I didn't think that anything could be more perfect."

"Neither could I."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Grantaire leaned down to kiss Enjolras. Bahorel came forward to hand Jace back over to Grantaire, who then handed him back to Enjolras.

Their friends stayed in the room until Dr. Miller came in. "Okay, I don't want to break up this little love fest, but it's time for Enjolras and the baby to rest, so I have to ask everyone, but Grantaire, to leave."

The group groaned, but complied with the request. All saying that they would be back the next day. After they had all left, Dr. Miller led the small family to one of the recovery rooms. Before leaving she checked on Enjolras before leaving them to their own devices.

About an hour later, Grantaire could see that Enjolras' eyes were beginning to droop. He smiled before coming over to the bed. "Alright, hand him over, so you can get some sleep."

Enjolras handed Jace reluctantly. He kissed his son's forehead before snuggling down under the thin covers of the hospital bed. He closed his eyes, and was asleep in minutes.

Grantaire chuckled, looking down at a sleeping Jace. "Your daddy is silly." Grantaire looked at his son and boyfriends knowing that he would never trade them for anything in the world.

The nurse came in to pull the pull the small couch out for Grantaire when she brought the bassinet in for Jace. After she left again, Grantaire placed Jace in the bassinet. He didn't realize how tired he was until he walked to the makeshift bed and promptly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and the epilogue will be posted on Friday!

_May 22 nd_

The next morning, after checking on Enjolras, Dr. Miller told them that they could go home the next day. Later, the nurse that was watching over Enjolras and Jace came in. She quickly made up a bottle for Jace. Where females Omegas could lactate, male omegas could not, so most babies born from male Omegas were formula fed.

The nurse gave the bottle to Enjolras, and then proceeded to show Enjolras the correct way to feed the baby. She then did the same with Grantaire.

As the day went on, their friends made trips in and out of the hospital to see the new baby. Some bringing balloons and gifts. Every single one of them still gushing over how adorable Jace was.

At around five in the afternoon, Enjolras' parents came to the hospital, holding balloons and a stuffed bear. They hesitantly waited outside the hospital room door before Enjolras waved them in. The set their presents on the table before going to admire the baby in Grantaire's arms.

"He's adorable." Marguerite said.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, who nodded discreetly. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No, I couldn't. He's so small." Marguerite declined.

"Yes, you can, Mom. It's okay." Enjolras said from the bed.

Grantaire gently handed Jace over to his son's grandmother, who started cooing at the baby.

"Enjolras, he looks just like you." Alphonse commented from looking over his wife's shoulder.

Enjolras blushed bright red. "Thanks, but I was hoping that he would look like Grantaire."

"Well, I was hoping that he would look like you." Grantaire said, walking over to Enjolras to press a kiss on his forehead causing Enjolras to smile.

"You two really do look great together." Alphonse told them.

Enjolras blushed even brighter causing Grantaire to smile. "Thanks, Dad. And…um…I'm willing to get to know you guys again, but it has to be at whatever pace that _I_ set. I need time before I can trust you both fully again."

Marguerite and Alphonse agreed to the condition. Marguerite then handed Jace to Alphonse, so that he could hold him. After another 20 minutes, his parents realized that they needed to go and pick up Christian. They quickly said their goodbyes, telling the new parents that they'd see them soon.

***

Later that night, Enjolras held Jace in his arms as he fed him. Grantaire was sitting on the bed, eating his dinner from a diner across the street that he had gone to get. After he finished his dinner, he threw away the wrappings before laying down on the makeshift bed, turning to face his boyfriend.

"I can't wait to go home tomorrow. I miss our flat. I miss our bed. But most of all, I miss lying next to you in our bed." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras chuckled as he continued to feed Jace. "I do, too."

Jace fell asleep in Enjolras' arms once he was done feeding him. He handed him over to Grantaire, so his love could put their son back in the bassinet. Grantaire planted a kiss on his son's forehead before walking back over to the bed. He crawled in next to Enjolras as best he could. Enjolras cuddled into him.

"You know the nurse will tell you to go back to the bed when she comes in to check on us again." Enjolras told Grantaire as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I don't care. I just want to hold you." Grantaire told him. "Plus, there's a question that I wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

Grantaire smiled. "I know that we were "pre-destined" as they say, but would you be opposed to making this official."

"But we already registered as mates, so I'm not sure what you mean?" Enjolras asked, confused.

"I'm talking about marriage." Grantaire felt Enjolras freeze in his arms. "I don't want you to say anything right now. I just want you to think about it. Promise that you will."

"I will."

Enjolras leaned his head up to kiss Grantaire, and then continued to cuddle with him. When the nurse came in, she simply smiled, but didn't say anything about Grantaire needing to move from the bed. Enjolras ended up falling asleep on his mate's shoulder, but that only lasted until Jace woke up crying. Grantaire had to pull away from his mate to go and check to see what was wrong with Jace, which was just a dirty diaper. He quickly changed it before bring his son back to the bed, and handed him to Enjolras. After that, it didn’t take long for Enjolras or Jace to fall asleep.

Grantaire just looked at both of them and whispered. "My beautiful boys." He kissed them both on the forehead before cuddling with both of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! Stay tuned for the epilogue!

_May 23 rd_

The next morning, Dr. Miller allowed the small family to go home. While Grantaire was handling the discharge papers, Enjolras held Jace as he listened to the doctor's instructions.

"You’re healing and the canal is closing nicely, but I will still remind you to be careful. And yes, we gave you the injection that will suppress your June heat, but as precaution, no sex for six weeks. You'll need to come in for your July injection." Dr. Miller reminded.

She just finished explaining as Grantaire came up behind him with the bags and car seat. Enjolras placed Jace in the car seat before walking out to the car with Grantaire. Once the car seat was buckled in, they were heading back to the flat.

They arrived back at the flat. Grantaire grabbed Enjolras' bag and the diaper bag, while Enjolras grabbed the car seat with Jace. As they walked in, the doorman of their building congratulated them. The family made their way up to their flat, and when they walked in, Enjolras was taken aback by the cheers of his friends.

Enjolras looked up only to see their friends all gathered in their flat with balloons, and a banner that said "WELCOME HOME, JACE".

"You guys didn't have to do this!" Enjolras exclaimed as he placed the car seat on the table and unbuckled Jace. He held the sleeping baby in his arms.

"We know, but we wanted to do a little welcome home party for the little guy." Courfeyrac told him.

"And you." Cosette added.

"Who gets to hold him first?" Bossuet asked.

There was collection of "me" around the room, and they started to rush toward Enjolras, but on protective instinct, Grantaire jumped in front of both Enjolras and his son. Enjolras held the baby close to him to avoid letting his friends see him.

"You will all get a chance to hold him, so you don't have to fight for him, but you can't shout like that." Enjolras told him from behind Grantaire.

There was a collection of apologies around the room, and after that Grantaire moved away from his spot. Enjolras then handed Jace to Musichetta, who took him with great care and big grin on her face.

As they passed Jace around the room, Enjolras went to go sit on the couch to watch his friends. Jehan, who was holding his own daughter, came to sit down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Jehan asked.

"I'm alright. My body's still sore and it's weird not having him inside of me anymore." Enjolras said.

"It'll feel weird for a while, but you'll get used to it eventually. Grantaire seems really taken with him." Jehan said.

"Yeah, he is. Very protective." Enjolras smiled, looking over to Bossuet, who looked terrified as he held Jace.

"I was hoping that he would look more like Grantaire." Enjolras pouted.

"I think that he's a good mixture of both of you. Your blonde hair. The curly hair came from both of you. The facial features are definitely a mix of you. There's still time for his eyes to turn green."

Enjolras chuckled. "I just hope that they do change."

After a while, Jace ended up in Grantaire's arms, and he brought him back to Enjolras.

Their friends stayed long enough for them to have a late lunch. After lunch, they all went home to give the family some alone time. They showed Jace around the flat before bringing him into his room.

"And here's your room, little guy." Grantaire told the baby in his arms, but the whole thing was a little redundant because Jace was sleeping.

Grantaire laid Jace in his crib, so he could finish his nap. He turned on the camera for the baby monitor before handing the monitor to Enjolras once Jace was safe in his crib. They walked out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Enjolras grabbed his book bag to catch up on schoolwork that he missed while he had been in the hospital. However, he couldn't really focus because every two minutes, he was looking down at the monitor to check on Jace.

Grantaire chuckled at his boyfriend's worry for their son. "If you keep checking on him, you'll never get your work done. He's fine."

"But I can't stop worrying." Enjolras told him.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I placed him in the bassinet that Jehan gave us, and bring him out here?" Grantaire suggested.

"I think so. I'm sorry." Enjolras told him.

"Love, it's okay." Grantaire stood up from the couch. He placed a kiss on Enjolras' forehead before going to get the bassinet and Jace.

Grantaire brought out the bassinet and their son, which helped Enjolras focus better on his homework. He decided to take a small break when he was halfway done with his homework. Enjolras stood up to grab Jace from the bassinet to cuddle him before cuddling up next to his boyfriend. Grantaire placed a kiss on Enjolras' forehead, and then the pair followed in the footsteps of their son and fell asleep.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, commented, bookmarked, and subscribed to this fic!

_Two years later_

_June 2020_

In the two years since they mated, Enjolras and Grantaire were as happy as they could be, living with their two year-old son. Jace was the light of their lives. Neither one of them would trade their son for anything. Jace had ended up being a mixture of both his parents in looks, and Enjolras had gotten his wish of Jace's eyes turning the color of Grantaire's beautiful jade eyes.

After thinking about it for about two months, Enjolras had declined Grantaire's offer of marriage. He had told Grantaire that just the bond was enough for him. He didn't need a ring on his finger to know that he was Grantaire's forever, the bond did that for him. Grantaire just simply kissed him and told him that he understood his reasons for declining.

As for the relationship between Enjolras and his parents. Enjolras had slowly let them back into his life, but at the beginning, he had made the rule that they could only be alone with Jace if Enjolras or Grantaire would be present. But once, Jace was a year old, they agreed to let his parents babysit their son. Enjolras had met his little brother when Jace was two weeks old, and the two of them were very close. Christian was very attached to his nephew. He was always down to play with the two year-old boy. His parents and Christian came over for dinner once a week.

Four months after Jace was born, the friend group received news that Musichetta was pregnant, but they didn't know if it was Joly or Bossuet that was the father since both were Alphas. 10 months later, she gave birth to a little boy that they named Luc. It was very often that Jace, Luc, and Rosemary had play dates, and soon they would be joined by another little one.

Two weeks ago, Enjolras had discovered that he was eight weeks pregnant (he was now 10 weeks) with his and Grantaire's second child, but he still hadn't told Grantaire. He was sure that Grantaire already knew because of his Alpha senses, but Enjolras just didn't know how to tell him. Enjolras hadn't meant to miss his suppressant, but he had been so busy that he did, and when he went into heat, it had been a surprise for both of them. So, just like Jace, this pregnancy was an accident.

But today was the day that Enjolras was going to tell Grantaire about the pregnancy. His boyfriend was away in London for a gallery opening. He could tell through the bond that he was miserable, and just wanted to come home to Enjolras and his son. Thankfully, he was due home later in the day.

Enjolras was sitting at the dining room table, working at his computer, when he felt a pulling on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Jace with a stuffed bear in his arms. Jace held out his arms, signaling that he wanted up. Enjolras bent down to pick up his son, placing him on his lap. Jace had been crabby for the last two days because he was missing his papa.

"You really miss Papa, don't you, buddy?" Enjolras placed a kiss on Jace's forehead. "Don't worry, he'll be back today. In the meantime, you can sit here, and help Daddy."

It was another hour before Enjolras was finished with his work. Jace had stayed with his daddy the entire time. Once he was done, Enjolras looked at his phone, and saw that it was lunch time. He carried Jace into the kitchen, placing him in his booster seat. He made him macaroni and cheese with milk to drink. After lunch, Enjolras brought Jace back into the living room, so he could play. That was one thing that Enjolras loved about their flat, the stream of toys everywhere.

While Enjolras watched Jace play, his hand fell to his stomach where his second child was growing. He just wanted Grantaire home, so he could tell him.

Finally, at around 3:30 in the afternoon, Grantaire came through the door. Enjolras was in Jace's bedroom, putting clothes away when he heard the door open and Jace cry in excitement.

"Papa!" Jace said, attempting to run toward his papa.

Grantaire set down his stuff before picking up Jace. "There's my little buddy. I missed you, so much!" He peppered kisses all over his son's face.

"Missed you, Papa." Jace pressed a kiss to his papa's cheek.

Just then, Grantaire caught Enjolras coming out of Jace's bedroom, and a large grin appeared on his face at the sight of his lover. He set Jace down, telling him to go and play. Enjolras came gliding into his arms, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. When they pulled away, Enjolras pressed his forehead to Grantaire's.

"I missed you." Enjolras told him.

"I missed you, too. You wouldn't believe how much." Grantaire smiled. They kissed again. Enjolras wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Enjolras asked.

"I'm sure that I'll think of something. In the meantime, while I think, I'm going to unpack." Grantaire told him, giving him another quick kiss and grabbing his suitcase.

Grantaire left the living room to go into their bedroom, Enjolras watched him go. His hand finding his stomach once again. He needed to tell him, but the words stayed stuck in his throat. Enjolras had already told him once, how could he not tell the man he loved that they were going to have another child?

Enjolras looked at Jace, grabbed a few toys, and picked up his son to bring him into their bedroom, so he could help his boyfriend unpack. He set the toys and Jace on the rug in their room, and then went to his lover's side. Enjolras grabbed a few shirts that were dirty, throwing them in the dirty clothes. Grantaire was putting clean clothes in the drawers and closet, while Enjolras folded them. Then, Grantaire went into the bathroom to put his toiletries away.

"London was amazing, by the way. One of these weekends, the three of us should head up there to get away." Grantaire suggested.

"That sounds great." Enjolras told him from his spot on the bed.

"Doesn't it? It will be our first family vacation since he was born and-"

"I'm pregnant!" Enjolras announced.

Grantaire came out of the bathroom, a shocked look on his face. Jace oblivious to what was going on with his parents. "What?"

Enjolras stood up, twisting his hands, signaling that he was nervous. "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? You're sure?" Grantaire asked.

"Come on, your my Alpha, did you really not know?" Enjolras asked.

"No, I guess I didn't." Grantaire said, taking Enjolras' hands. "How long have you known?"

"Only two weeks. I found out before you went to London, and I was going to tell you before you left, but I didn't know how to tell you. You're happy, right?"

Grantaire cupped Enjolras' face. "Love, I'm ecstatic."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon? I mean, he's only two years old." Enjolras gestured to Jace.

"And people have had babies with an age gap less than that." Grantaire said. "We'll be fine. How far along are you?"

"10 weeks, but you are truly happy about this, right?" Enjolras smiled as he asked.

"Of course, I am, love. I love you, I love Jace, and now, I love the baby growing right here." Grantaire placed a hand on Enjolras' belly before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Now, let's finish unpacking."

Enjolras smiled before sitting back down on the bed, going back to folding clothes while he watched Jace play with his toys. Grantaire went back into the bathroom to finish putting his toiletries away.

***

Later that night, after Jace was asleep, Grantaire and Enjolras were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Grantaire's hand resting on Enjolras' belly, just like it did when he was pregnant with Jace.

"Did you miss being pregnant?" Grantaire asked.

"A little, but you also have to remember that my pregnancy with Jace was fairly easy. This one may not be like that." Enjolras commented.

"I know." Grantaire said.

Neither of them said anything for a while until Enjolras spoke up.

"But I do have one thing to say. After this pregnancy, no more. I only ever wanted two kids." Enjolras said.

"So, what do you want to make sure that it doesn't happen?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras sighed. "Make sure that I stay on my suppressants until I'm old enough that my heats stop."

"Sounds like a plan." Grantaire said before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

They were involved in a make out session when they had to pull apart because they heard Jace crying and yelling for his parents, signaling a nightmare. Enjolras unwrapped himself from Grantaire's arms as he stood up, grabbed Grantaire's hand, and they walked to their son's room to calm him down from his nightmare.

After calming down Jace, they both laid next to him for a while until they were sure that he wasn't going to wake back up. They stood up from the bed, kissed Jace's forehead, and left the room.

"Now, it's time for us to go to bed." Grantaire said, smiling suggestively.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but kissed his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Enjolras reached for his hand before pulling him into their bedroom, and closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, here's little insight into the future of this family since there will NOT be sequel.
> 
> 1\. When Jace hits puberty, they discover that he's a Beta (which is what both his parents wanted).
> 
> 2\. The other baby is once again a boy, and they name him Sébastien, and he grows up to be an Omega.
> 
> Thank you once again, and I hope everyone enjoyed this story!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.
> 
> Blog: thechiefandhiscynic.blogspot.com. I also use Tumblr which is: ilovemybarricadebabies, but I don't use that much anymore.


End file.
